


Finding Forever

by XenaHime53



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Action/Adventure, Autism, Character Death, Child Abuse, Creature Harry, Dark Magic, Dissociation, Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Female Harry Potter, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Mates, Memory Loss, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phoenixes, Possessive Behavior, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protectiveness, Rating: M, Rituals, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaHime53/pseuds/XenaHime53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day that Regina adopted little Alexia Potter things had finally started to turn around for her. A mother that loves her and even a younger brother that looks up to her. Magic isn't a curse word anymore, its a gift. She has a huge black puppy that protects her as well, but as she grows up there is something she wants more than anything - finding forever with her one true love. Who just so happens to be a sexy, Irish accented captain with a hook that has a forgotten history with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saving a life

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I just wanted to try out and see how it went. Another idea that I just couldn't get out of my head until it was written. I hope you guys give me your feedback. This is a Once upon a time crossovered with Harry Potter. Female!creature Harry x Hook. Regina x Sirius. Other pairings will be later decided. Regina deserves to have a happily ever after damnit! I love her. The twins will probably be in this as well as Remus. 
> 
> Heavy Weasley bashing aside from the twins, Charlie, and Bill. Hermione is undecided as of right now. Dumbledore bashing - heavily.
> 
> This is Rated M for the sexiness that is Killian as well as smutty situations that I look forward to writing. ;) He will be her true love and is the reincarnated wife that was his, he will be her soul mate. Her one true love. Dumbledore took her from Rumble and killed her with a ritual to have her be reborn when he realized she would be the perfect weapon to fight against Tom, binding a Phoenix to her with the possibility of her being bonded to him. Rumble will be just misunderstood and treat Alexia Potter like family. MotherlyRegina. FatherlySirius.
> 
> Romance x Adventure x Hurt&Comfort x Supernatural x Fantasy x Family.
> 
> This is Finding forever. I hope you like it. This is set before season 1.

.......

Heavy footsteps thumped in a unrhythmic pace, echoing in small ears as a young child ran down the sidewalk of the 'normal' looking neighborhood. Loud, breathless shouts reached her ears as she forced herself not to cringe, pulling up the baggy clothes that hung on her thin frame and ran as fast as she could. She wondered briefly what this looked like to the the nosy neighbors of Private Drive but decided that she didn't care much. She was only seven years old but to anyone who didn't know that would bet that she was much younger. With her too skinny to be healthy frame that was rather short and practically drowning in her cousin's huge clothes, Alexia Potter knew very well that everyone believed what The Dursley's told them.

Nobody saw the abuse, they ignored all the signs. They thought that she was a trouble child. That she was a .. Alexia mentally cringed, unable to even think of the word without feeling a slight pain that associated with it.. or maybe that was just coming from her broken wrist? She honestly didn't mean to turn the teacher's wig blue but she was just so upset with how the teacher was yelling at her for not knowing the answer to 'a simple math question' and was calling her stupid. 

All the times that she tried to do well in school, she ended up getting hit at the place she was forced to call 'home', so she tried to get more than half th e answers wrong even of she knew them. Pain comes from asking questions. Pain comes from wanting mommy and daddy who died in a car crash. Pain comes from not being fast enough to make Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon happy with chores. She didn't get a slice of bread of her chores weren't done, shoved in her cupboard without meals for the weak. It was a wonder that kept her alive. All the things that happened though, Alexia thought that maybe it was magic, if here was such a thing.

'There is no such thing as magic.' Played in her head immediately in response that sounded an awful lot like Uncle Vernon, before she shook her head. She couldn't handle it any more She was tried of it all and the first chance that she got, little Alexia clutched her broken wrist to her chest and ran out of the house as fast as she could before her Uncle could anymore damage to her. She felt her right cheek become sore as the harsh early October cold weather hit it as she ran, her worn shoes holding no comfort as she ran, and the top of her arms hurt from being grabbed.. but all that Alexia could feel was relief even with her injuries. Even though she had nowhere to go as it started to get darker into the evening, she was free from them..

She tried to smile at the play park that came into view after a while of running. This was where she went when the Dursley's kicked her out on some nights. It was a few blocks away from Private Drive but she doubted that they would even come looking for her, most likely hoping that she would die one way or another. Alexia crawled into the plastic yellow tunnel just as the sky darkened further. 

The cold temperature that surrounded her had her trying and failing to burrow into the thin material for any chance of warmth. Maybe leaving wasn't actually a good idea, but she knew she couldn't go back. The pain would be worse that way.. it always was. Uncle Vernon would be very angry..

She was on her own now.

Through blurry vision Alexia could see that a bright red spiral came from her wrist that matched the color of her curly dark blood red hair that stood out on her sunkissed skin from all the yard work that she was forced to do, followed by another and continued until was brought together to make a wing from a beautiful bird that seemed to lend it's wing as a helping hand, just like it always did with her broken bones. She watched with her bright green eyes that had silver tints in them, smiling at it in thanks when it lengthened and wrapped around her wrists. The warmth that came from it lingered in her stomach and didn't it's best to fight away the cold. She never had a blanket but the feeling she had every time this happened she felt like she was wrapped in one or being held by someone that cared. It was an nice, odd, feeling that made the abuse bare able. 

The wind blew angrily in from all sides of the tunnel, in between the small holes on the side as well as each end, making her hair blow all over the place in a mess as her lightning bolt scar shown softly in the darkness. Alexia didn't know how long she sat there, curled upright in the plastic tunnel and shivering when two pairs of footsteps reached her ears, and she curled in tighter to try to become unnoticeable. 

They actually came for me?! No.. please no..

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" One of them said with a slightly crazy tint to his weird accented voice, baby-ish almost.. like he was mocking the person with him as well as a hint of seriousness in there somewhere. This wasn't Uncle Vernon.. Alexia thought silently to herself as she tried to frantically trace the voice only to come up empty.

"You drag me all this way to England and just now ask me this, Rumplestiltskin?" The voice belonged to a woman that seemed to have a tone that she thought of something that was funny. Alexia bit her lip softly in thought.. a while ago, in one of Dudley's books that he threw away.. why did the man have a name that wanted a baby? Not that she had the right to judge anyone but.. "No is that actually worry in your tone of voice I sense? You very well know you screwed up in protecting her from this Dumbledore that you kept blabbing about and you got close to her before all this reborn nonsense. Well, what do you know? The Dark One actually does have a heart."

A growl came from the man that was promptly ignored as the woman went on, "Yes, I am ready something that you already know since you kept hounding me with questions since you brought all this up when you found her.. I answered all of you're questions and you told me about her.. but that still doesn't answer why we are h-" What she was about to question as cut off by her gasping in horror.

"Oh my god.." The woman murmured breathlessly as she stepped forward after giving the man with her a soft growl of 'Couldn't you have at least warned me?' before walking up the stepped and knelt down against the tunnel. Alexia couldn't help but move away as soon as she locked her terrified bright green eyes on the beautiful woman. Warm dark brown eyes looked at her with sadness, her short black hair complimented her slightly tanned skin tone and a beautiful soft smile. "It's okay, sweetie. I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Regina, Regina Mills. What's your name?"

Alexia blinked slowly as widened her eyes when she took off her long leather coat and slowly crawled into the small tunnel with her, the younger girl watching her every movement with a weary look in her eyes. The kind woman didn't seem to want to hurt her, which was good because she had enough boo boos. The woman with the name Regina smiled comfortingly and wrapped the jacket securely around her small frame, she liked that Miss Regina was talking to her nicely instead of shouting.. "A-Ale..xia." The girl shivered badly and she couldn't feel her lips or her ears anymore, she was worried about the woman. She didn't like the idea of her freezing because she gave her jacket to-

"Alexia.. such a pretty name for a beautiful girl." Regina smiled as she tightened the jacket around the girl's small frame and tried her best to swallow the lump that clogged her throat at the sight of the poor girl. She will kill Gold over this! They could have gotten here sooner, there was no telling how long poor little Alexia was out here. Freezing and with god only knew how bad of injuries.. slow, Regina.. relax and she will be. You freak out and.. The concern she felt for the poor child couldn't ignored and she hadn't been around the child for more than five minutes. So much of an Evil Queen, alright.. though she promised herself that when she found the scum that did this to a child, she was going to make them pay dearly and they would have no doubt in their minds of how she got that title in the first place. "Sweetie, would you like to go somewhere warm?"

The fierce motherly instinct that she felt for the child urged her to just grab the child and go but she needed to build trust with the child even more. Wide eyes looked up at her from where she unknowingly pulled Alexia close to her, and after a long moment slowly nodded her head. Alexia shut her eyes before she even knew what she was doing, the feeling of being safe was so new to her in the arms of this woman, before the both of them disappeared in a spiral of dark purple smoke.

.......


	2. Promises

Sails of white pushed without resistance against the strong winds that twisted and swirled in the sky. Dark blue orbs that were aimed ahead, staring down at his crew that was working hard with pride. His dark short hair only swayed as his eyes connected from the aquamarine colored sea to the bright sky above him. He held back a sigh, keeping his face neutral as his thoughts spun. His days were blurred with pain as he wishes beyond anything that his dear Alexia was still alive.

_"Milah.. How can you say such a thing?!" Bright green eyes widened as she looked at her friend with surprise, anger and sadness - all emotions that reflected in her British accent. Wild red curls moved angrily in the air around her head which would have been surprising because the air held no wind. Though he, Killian Jones, was not surprised in the least. His Lexi held power beyond anything that could have been compared, she was also a sweetheart with a more than a hint of devil in her eyes._

_He almost felt bad for her friend Milah... almost. To claim that you didn't love Rumplestiltskin - 'The Dark One' or 'The Crocodile' - was one thing. Some relationships weren't as easy as what Lexi and him had it - but it was another thing in general to claim you never loved your own child. He knew Alexia loved children with her whole heart and often dreamed of giving that to her one day, something that had never crossed his mind that he would ever want for that matter. That was before she came into his life with her bright green eyes, curly dark red hair, bright smile and a lopsided silver crown that she threw off her head._

_He remembers blinking owlishly as she screamed a firm no at Rumblestiltskin, when he moved forward with anger in his eyes, a look that seemed out of place as The Crocodile copied his expression. Killian moved forward, his boots making the slightest noise with the movement and he prayed that her kind heart wouldn't get ripped out of her chest as she dared to stand in the middle of the lover's spat before him._

_"I know your angry.." Lexi looked into his insane glinted brown eyes and tried to smile, "But that is no reason to kill her. Just like you and me, she is a person. What she did and said was wrong and I won't pretend that I am not disgusted by her abandoning her own child.._ _I am sorry but I won't stand aside and let you rip her heart out." She smiled at him, looking undisturbed by his face that looked like it had scales of dark green and brown in his expression of curiosity, but then turned and glared heatedly at Milah that made it very clear that she wasn't going to be friends with someone that would just abandon her child without so much as a thought.. and if there was any confusion? The move of pushing the dark haired woman overboard into the cold sea put an abrupt end to it._

_Killian tried and failed to hold back a smirk as his Lexi not only was sassy and compassionate.. but left The crocodile in awe at her. She should be used to it by now, everyone she came a crossed had that look. She stood there ever so calm in leather laced up heeled boots that came to her knees with silver accents, a dark blood red and black corset with a black and silver lined layered skirt. A silver handled sword hung on leather at her side. He didn't like the look that Rumblestiltskin was giving her.. as if assessing her._

_"Who are_ you?"  _The question that came from the dark ones lips was something that Killian both expected and feared, the insane, playfully childish tint in his voice coiled tightly around his heart as he feared for the love of his life. Killian was proud to see his men inch closer to her in protectiveness._

 _The Dark One took an interest in Alexia.._ Not. Good.

_She raised an eyebrow teasingly at him daring to silently challenge him as she looked over his rock star leather clothing with a look of approval, "Alexia." She said simply, leaving out her last name of Jalcs that would have easily given her away as a princess, something that she never wanted to begin with. Rules, rules, rules. Don't do that, not lady like, sit up straight. Balance books on your head and walk, pranking is not what a princess does, we need to hide your magic it's not natural. Blah, blah, BLAH! She wanted more out of life than the blurred, boring days._

_The dark one tilted his head at her as he took a step forward, his eyes narrowing as he saw the pirates around her reach for their swords cautiously, watched a protective instincts for this woman set them all on edge and he couldn't help but smile for the first time in a while when he allowed his aura to reach out to test hers. She was the one that he and so many others had been looking for.. all for different reasons. "So you are the one that I hear is wanted by many, one of them being an old fool named Dumbledore.. the savior, changing any lives you touch for the better."_

_It was Lexi's turn to tilt her head in confusion, her eyebrows pulled together in thought as she looked at him warily for what seemed to be the first time and for some reason Rumblestiltskin felt.. odd about that. Like he wanted to change it. How preposterous.. How... perplexing.. Everyone watched as she cautiously walked slowly around him, her bright eyes assessing him before she spoke, "I have no clue who this Dumbledore is, nor have I come a crossed any old fools lately.. but I believe you have the wrong person. Changing lives around me for the better is a bit much and a_ savior _? Funny.. I have been called many things in my lifetime but I assure you : Savior has never been one of them. I help people because it is the right thing to do - nothing more, nothing less."_

That was the last time he saw her. She was his wife, the light that came into his life that he didn't ever see coming but was grateful for all the same. The dark one told him that she as kidnapped only a few days after he stole her from the ship, that 'Dumbledore' got ahold of her. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find her. It pained Killian, there would have been a solid chance that he could have protected her or die trying.. and now she was gone. So was one of his hands from the verbal spat turned ugly after both the dark one and himself got into an argument about him stealing his wife that day.

Most nights now consisted of drinking rum and throwing the empty bottle angrily at the wall when there was nothing left. Dark circles were under his eye from the memories turned nightmares that now plagued him..

Suddenly a sharp warmth radiated from this left arm where the identified soul mate mark that everyone gets, his now looked like a inked black tattoo after her death. Killian blinked at the sensation before pulling the sleeve of his leather jacket up, revealing the mark getting lighter by the second and stopping at very light green like it used to be.. before the last name got even lighter and became invisible. Another last name pulled itself up and copied the color of the first name.

 _Alexia Potter_ curved in elegant cursive letters. Killian didn't understand.. you only had one soulmate. One person out there in the whole world that completed you.. His Alexia was dead.. unless..

Killian smiled widely for the first time since her death, a soft laugh of disbelief falling from his lips. He didn't know how, or what he ever did to deserve a second chance at happiness.. but somehow Alexia had been  _reborn_.

 _I'll find you._ He swore mentally to her, where ever she was,  _Whatever it takes. I promise._

...

Rumblestiltskin couldn't take his eyes off of poor Alexia as he followed Regina past the sign that welcomed them to Storybrooke. He knew what they were doing wasn't kind but he wasn't ever described as a kind person anyway. He knew that Regina will be the only one to know what the past held until the curse broke, and little did she know that the child she held onto so tightly would be both her end and her grace.

 _"..B_ _ut I believe you have the wrong person. Changing lives around me for the better is a bit much and a_ savior _? Funny.. I have been called many things in my lifetime but I assure you : Savior has never been one of them. I help people because it is the right thing to do - nothing more, nothing less."_ It was funny indeed. Oh the irony of it all. He told Regina he would help her with the curse, but only if she protected a powerful little girl by the name Alexia. Things were going smoothly so far, Regina jumped at the chance to take care of the little girl even though they both knew things would be hard at first given the upbringing that the child had thanks to Dumbledore.

This was a new start for her and even though he wouldn't remember her as she once was, he found that for her happiness? His memory was too small of a price to pay for it. He wished he could offer more to her, wished things could have been different for the woman he grew to care for as family in both her lives and promised himself that he would find some way or another to try and make it up to her.

Whatever the cost.

He spared on last look at the little girl that slept soundly on the bed of her room that Regina magically made room for her, she had such a hard yet wonderful road ahead of her and he gave a smile before the door shut with an almost soundless click. He twisted his body to Regina and nodded his head firmly, saying the words that would seal both his fate and all the others, thankful that the curse wouldn't cast over to Alexia.

While it would be helpful and erase all the traumatic experiences.. things weren't that easy. He refused to see her break when her memories came back - whatever details they might have. Alexia led a hard life, sweeping it all underneath a rug and allowing it to pile up wouldn't do anyone any favors. He just hoped Regina was strong enough and motherly enough to give Alexia what she deserved.

Family. Hope. Love. Support..

"Let's begin."

...

Alexia was having a really good dream. She dreamed that she was out of her cupboard, away from the Dursleys and a very nice woman named Regina took her somewhere safe. Safe in her arms like what she imagined all Mommy's have to offer their children. She wished Regina was her mommy or better yet was real but she knew that luck wasn't something she ever had.. still she wanted Regina. She wanted to be free.

A sigh left her lips before she pulled the soft blanket over her head tiredly, knowing that she was no doubt in her cupboard and from the emptiness in her stomach, knew she would no doubt get smacked around for her stomach growling too loudly.. _Wait.._ Her tired mind caught up with the world around her, _Blanket?!_ She didn't own a blanket or a pillow for that matter.. yet she was laying with both of them..  _in an actual bed! Not on the dirty old cot that was in her cupboard.._

Her thin little body bolted up as fast as she could manage, her bright green eyes widening in surprise as she took in the room that she was in. Soft pink and white was every where that she looked and in one corner of the room there was a white rocking chair with a teddy bear sitting on it with a silver bow around it's neck. _It looked so_  .. Alexia looked down at the clothes she was wearing, surprised that it was a white lacy night gown that went down to her ankles, she finished her thought when she touched it hesitantly..  _soft._

Alexia slowly got out of bed, fixing it back as best as she could before moving closer to the white teddy bear. She never saw one so close before, never had one before and the only way she knew what it was - was from pictures. Was it as soft as it looked? Would the person who slept in this room mind it a lot if she -

Her hand hesitantly reached out to touch it, as if her finger tips were drawn to the soft plush that it held before she pulled back at the last second. She felt dirty for some reason and she knew that she shouldn't touch such a beautiful thing. There was also a small book shelf that caught her eye that made her want to look but was afraid that there would be too many big words.. besides this wasn't her room.

She didn't have one.. she never did.

A warm tingle came from her chest that couldn't be explained, she frowned in confusion before itching it and in that moment the door opened softly making her jump back from the teddy bear and the rocking chair in one sharp movement. Alexia opened her mouth to apologize, wincing as she did so knowing that pain would come from touching things that weren't hers - after all trying to read her cousin's books that he threw away meant being punished really bad..

But the apology never came out of her mouth, in fact Alexia stood there with her mouth open in shock, her eyes wide as she took in where Miss Regina stood in the door way. Her smile catching the little girl off guard as she held weird bottles that were different colors : most likely medicine. She never had medicine as her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't care less if she had gotten sick..

Miss Regina _.._ is _smiling_  at _me_? It was weird, a stranger was smiling at her. A nice stranger but still a stranger.. didn't her Aunt and Uncle tell Dudley that he shouldn't talk to strangers? But  _technically_.. she knew Miss Regina's name and her last name was Mills, Alexia recalled easily, so she wasn't  _exactly_ a stranger. Miss Regina also helped her and took her some place warm, a thing that she couldn't remember being or a grown up that cared about her for that matter.

Alexia blinked when she look around her and saw that everything pink turned to a really dark red and promptly gulped hard. "I didn't mean to." Her child like voice squeaked out in horror, her eyes locking on the spiraling dark red gusts of wind in her hand. Like a sand storm that passed, it fell apart when she gasped before looking up at Miss Regina with wide owl eyes and slowly backed away from the woman.

She probably thought that like the others.. that Alexia was a - A sob fell from her lips, and Regina softly called her name in such a soothing tone of voice that Alexia felt she didn't deserve, she looked up anyway though her eyes going wide as she looked at the woman. Or better yet her hand. Just like what Alexia did, a dark purple smoke came off of her finger tips, and when she touched the dark red wall it instantly changed to a matching purple before Regina turned it back.

Alexia blinked a few times in shock, eyes wide as she stared at Miss Regina with a seemingly new set. She was.. "You're just like  _me_.." She never thought there would be a chance that someone would be like her - different.. and maybe, just maybe, since Regina certainly wasn't a freak.. maybe the Dursley's were..  _Wrong._

Regina smiled softly at her, stepping into the room and put the funny shaped, different colored bottles on the bed and lifted her up with soft eyes, "Yes, Alexia. I am." A hug was given to her and Alexia felt a strange feeling that was different than the one she had before, this one wrapped around her heart and settled in her stomach. It was very nice, being held for the first time.. but she had no clue where to put her arms! She decided quickly that since she liked the feeling of Miss Regina's arms around her that..

Cautiously, as if she was waiting to get hit for it, Alexia softly tried to hug the woman back and when her hold tightened soothingly did Alexia let out a few tears that lingered in her eyes from the feeling of being safe.

"You are too skinny sweetheart.. so I have some medicine that you have to take with your breakfast. Would you like to take your teddy bear?" Regina said kindly to her and blinked in surprise when the girl gasped. Was something wron-

"Breakfast..? You mean I don't have to cook? Did I do something wrong? ... My teddy..? Mine?" Alexia spoke under her breath and Regina closed her eyes just in case if the child looked up, she didn't want the girl to see the dark anger that was in her eyes.  _When I find those pathetic excuses of human beings I swear on anything I hold close to my heart -_

Regina took a deep breath, slowly releasing it and loosened the hold slightly she didn't know tightened in her anger, before moving the both of the to the bed. The girl that captured her cold heart and brought it slowly back to life sitting on her lap. "Alexia, listen to me sweetheart. I am the adult,  _I_ will cook the meals if you want to help me sometimes that is fine but only then. You are a child and deserve to have fun like one. You did nothing wrong. It is your teddy bear sweet pea, as is everything in this room - including me." Alexia's head snapped up, her confused eyes turning into shock as Regina smiled and nodded her head. "I want you to stay with me. I want to be your mommy and love and take care of you. I promise to keep you safe and you will never have to see those people again."

Alexia's eyes clouded with tears that broke Regina's heart into pieces, her voice broke as she echoed two words with as a question, "A  _mommy_..?"

Regina smiled sadly down at Alexia and nodded again, before moving her to sit on the bed once again worried at how light she was before grabbing the teddy bear. Regina kneld - probably for the first time ever - and held it out to the child in front of her with a smile and a nod. Alexia reached out slowly and made a noise of surprise when she realized just how soft the teddy bear was.

 _Her_ teddy.

Regina watched as little Lexi hugged it closer to her, marveling at the softness it had before standing and getting the potions she needed Alexia to take to help put some weight on and help her on the road to get healthy. She put them in her pocket after shrinking them, smiled and held out both her hand to offer to pick Lexi up, "How about we get you some breakfast, hmm?"


	3. The Princess of hearts

There was alot of things that Alexia felt she would never get used to. One of them being the disgusting of medicine that  _her new mommy_ gave her. She never had it before but it was everything that she expected from Dudley making awful faces when he was forced to take it.. maybe her mommy can make it taste like something yummy? Could she do something like that? Maybe. Regina had a smile on her face when she asked her that and said she would look into it.

Another thing that Alexia couldn't get over was the huge amount of food on the long dining room table that practically covered it from corner to corner. Never had Alexia seen so much food in her life and her eyes grew wide when Regina had her sit at the table and told her to eat as much as her heart desired. She was kidding right? It was all too good to be true.. but her mouth watered at th sight and smell of eggs, bacon, toast, muffins, hash browns and pancakes of all kinds. It was all delicious and she made sure to eat with her mouth closed and copied her mommy's elbows. It all tasted too good to be true but she thought that if this was a dream :  _She never wanted to wake up._ Her favorite pancake had to be the blueberry ones that her mommy put whipped cream at the top.

Her first bite had her closed her eyes as they watered, a small moan trying to escape from her throat as she chewed and savoured each bite. Her new mommy may have laughed softly in her tea cup but Alexia couldn't be sure.

What was funny was every time Alexia took something out of the huge bowls of food, it was replaced instantly by another one. This, she guessed, as  _magic_. It was pretty much the only explanation that Miss Regina and her had powers.. it was also funny to think of the 'M' word not as a curse word. Even in her own mind. Things with the Dursleys were hard..and she was happy that she now wasn't the only one she knew with  _magic._ She wanted to be strong one day - just like she saw her new mommy was.

After breakfast and washing her hands from the sticky syrup, her mommy brought her down to the basement and gave her a smile that stopped the scary music that she imagined playing. "It's okay, I just want to tell you a story and make something, we will get you in the bath and go see a friend of mine named Mr. Gold." Her mommy's voice was soft and Alexia gulped down the fear that this dream would suddenly become a nightmare and nodded. Her mommy wouldn't hurt her and she'll be brave.

"Okay." Regina smiled in approval and offered her hand to the little girl to help her down the steps, and when Alexia finally got down the steps she realized that it wasn't so scary as she imagined it to be. There was a table in the middle of the small room, one wall was filled to the ceiling with small cubbies that had stuff inside. "Sit in that chair for me?"

Alexia nodded and went to the dark brown chair that her mother wanted her in, sitting and getting comfortable as she watched her mother smile and turn to the table before making noises like she was mixing stuff together.

"The story goes that there was once a Queen that wanted a child more than anything in the world.." Regina turned and smiled at her before moving forward and kneeling for the second time today in front of the girl that was slowly stealing her heart and keeping it locked in her small grip. She touched the lightning bolt rune on the child's forehead and mentally said a spell to conceal it. She never thought that should a beautiful little girl would have.. was somehow tainted with dark magic.

Regina decided to think on that later she tried to find the words to try to continue the story, "She searched far and wide when finally she found the most _beautiful_  little girl to be her princess. Bad people were going to come after the little princess though and the queen wanted to make sure she was safe rom everything.. so she casted a spell to make not only make sure that the little princess was safe but to get the only thing that she was denied time and time again."

Regina blinked and focused back on the girl in front of her lightening her one from the raw anger she felt at the end of her statement and tried to smile, "You see all the queen ever wanted was to live happily ever after. She wanted to be loved but because of her power and other things that people didn't like - she was considered evil. The 'Evil Queen'. So she cast a 'horrible' curse to be happy and live her life the way she wanted it.. The price was people coming and living in her kingdom, people that she didn't really like for thinking they were better than her.. but without their memories." Regina stood up and focused back on the goblet that she was mixing her potion, "She knew though.. that she couldn't let her fear get in the way to protect her little princess. That they would never be safe to live their lives if she didn't put her child first above all else. Whatever the price.. She knew that only then could the both of them live  _Happy. Ever. After."_

She gulped it down in one shot, it going down as smoothly as acid would, and Regina covered her mouth with her hand in the restraint from spitting it out.

"That was a nice story, momma." A small voice behind her made her pause in surprise, the emotion making the liquid go down easier as she turned to the little girl that now looked up at her with a smile. She was silent through the story and didn't react like how Regina would have expected her to. In fact she.. was smiling? Alexia seemed to either be older than her age or much younger, her reaction to the teddy bear and food were enough to dare Regina to actually  _cry_ for the first time in  _years_ but.. maybe she should run a diagnosis spell to see what she had to fix to make her little princess better. Who knew what the girl had been through.. though she was happy to see that she wasn't in any physical pain. "I think that the queen is just misunderstood." Her voice breaking through Regina's thoughts, and brown eyes widened as she processed the words.

_Nobody had ever-_

"The queen in the story is just like everyone else and she has powers like you and me. My Aunt and my Uncle told everyone that I was a f-freak. That I was nothing-" Regina clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes. The worst part was Alexia was only  _stating_ it, like it should be common knowledge even though she stumbled over the word 'freak' to get it out of her mouth. "Then I found you and I knew you  _are not_  a freak, mommy, so I found out they were wrong. People don't like what they don't understand. It's okay to be different. It's okay to  _want_  something.. and if the Queen was as bad as what people thought her to be then she wouldn't have cared to keep the princess safe so much." Alexia looked up at her new awestruck mother and smiled innocently with her bright jade colored eyes glinting in happiness, "I have only known you for a little while and you make me happy. I hope one day, the Queen in the story would be happy to. Everyone deserves to be happy, mommy."

Regina blinked a few times and smiled softly down at the girl. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pulled the child into a hug before standing. "You're right.. The Queen in the story is working on it.. now let's go get dressed so we can go meet a friend." She smiled as she tickled Alexia's side, making the child in her arms laugh as they walked up the stairs, ignoring the small tears that stung in her eyes as the child's words echoed in her mind. The Queen that once lived up to her name as 'evil' without a second thought .. didn't even notice that her grip on the child in her arms tightened in comfort.

...

"Lexi.. what's  _that_?" The words forced themselves out of Regina's mouth before she could even process what she saw. The little girl blinked confused before looking down at the spot that itched earlier, finding that in it's place was small fancy letters that was the color of dark blue stood out on her skin by her chest.

_Killian Jones._

Who was Killian Jones?

"Mommy I promise I didn't take a pen to my skin." Alexia rushed out the words in her British accent that Regina thought was all too cute but mentally groaned. The child looked up at her mother worriedly as the woman murmured under her breath, only catching the words 'too young for this' and 'The  _pirate?! Really?_ ' All Alexia could do was blink and frown at her momma before she forced one word out, "Mommy...?"

Regina sighed softly and put the dark red shirt on the girl that was hanging a little in the front to show off her white tank top. She had black lacy tutu, leggings and ladybug flip flops. She was too young to have a soul mate.. wasn't she? She was only seven years old! Who had no doubt been through a lot in her few short years of life.. "Everyone has one. It's called a 'soul mate mark'. It shows the name of the person that will be your true love-"

"But mommy.. Boys are  _yucky_." There was no way to conceal the laughter that bubbled from Regina's mouth at the look on Alexia's scrunched up features.

"Ooh sweetie, you won't always think like that. A soul mate.. completes you. Understands your silence better than anyone else and is connected to you in every way. They know what you want, what you need and they will love and protect you no matter what." At seeing the look on the girl's face, Regina spoke before the question was asked, "I haven't found my soul mate yet.. but he's out there.  _Somewhere._ Just like yours."

Alexia thought for a little bit before she smiled brightly,"And mine is a  _pirate_?" Regina rolled her eyes and smiled at the excitement and awe that soaked the word 'pirate'. The mirth of a prankster in the making reflected with a sign of mischievous in her gem-like eyes.

 _Here we go.._ Regina mentally snickered as she nodded softly. Alexia's features practically  _glowed. "_ Awe~some."

Regina couldn't help but laugh again.

Alexia smiled softly as she reached into her shirt and ran her fingers gently on the words, when suddenly she heard a voice. A found that didn't sound like her own 'accent' or even her mommy's. It made her jump in the air a little more than an inch in the air in surprise.

_I will find you. Whatever it takes... I promise._

Wha-

"Everything okay, Lexia?" Regina was watching her daughter react to something that startled her, yet she couldn't figure out what it was. When Alexia stuttered an murmured a 'Y-Yes, mommy.' Regina knew for sure that something was wrong by the tone of her voice but shrugged it off. After all, maybe she was just thinking about something? "Okay, let's get going."

...

The bell of the door to a shop sounded as Alexia followed her mommy with holding her hand. The shop that they walked into was just like the rest of town : small but welcoming. The only big house that was their house. Big, beautiful and white with lots of windows and mirrors in every room. This 'Mr. Gold' didn't have actual gold in his shop but Alexia thought that the cool stuff on the shelves were just as good. There were trinkets and toys, and some things that she didn't quite understand what they were but like her new mommy said 'Touch nothing.' So she didn't.. no matter how much she thought they were cool, still she looked at them all when her momma talked with .

"Shiny... isn't it?" Alexia tried not to jump when a familiar voice spoke softly from behind her. That was the one that was with her mommy when she found her in the park.. only it was a more grown up voice. She turned and tilted her head up to look at him, looking over his olive skin tone, deep dark brown eyes that matched his short hair. His was wearing a black suit with a dark red tie. So this was 'Rumblestiltskin'? ...Or maybe that was just a nickname. She could hardly imagine his name was 'Rumblestiltskin Gold'. It sounded to funny for a person with a serious presence.

"It's pretty." Alexia nodded in agreement and turned back to the dark purple crystals that were stood up in different directions together, "You have such nice things that I can see why they call you 'Mr. Gold'." She looked back up at im, stopping as she saw him raise an eyebrow with a smirk threatening to curve on his lips, "I mean.. that it's treasure. Its might not be  _gold_ but it's just all sooo nice." She smiled brightly at him before skipping around him to go to her new mommy.

"Alexia.. sweetie." Regina smiled and hugged her before showing her the papers that 'Mr. Gold' arranged an explained them to her. That nobody would ever be able take her away. That now it was official. She was her little princess.

Alexia ran to Mr. Gold and hugged his legs tightly in thanks, making Regina cough to cover up a laugh at the look that was on his face as the child thanked him over and over excitedly. If only she had a camera! She had never seen Rumblestiltskin so perplexed - with memories or not! Alexia pulled back with wide eyes, "Mommy.. we have to go." Before Regina could open her mouth, Alexia turned to walk quickly out the door, "Thank you for everything Mr. Gold! Have a good day, hope to see you soon."

" _Alexia_... ALEXIA POTTER-MILLS!" Regina tried to get her attention but the girl was now too far away, making the new mother blink surprised at how fast the child was for her age, weight and height. She ended up having to run after her, leaving to blink perplexed at both of them, mainly the child. When Regina caught up with her, she pulled Alexia back, "What are you doing now?" She saw the child look.. lost, and she didn't know what to make of the feelings that it gave her in return.

" Mommy.. we  _have_ to go.." Alexia looked up at her with seriousness, "Something is coming here and it's hurt like I was. I can  _feel_ it. Please." Regina leaned down to look in Alexia's eyes, seeing that this meant alot to the child, before sighing and pulling her close t her.  _Might as well go see what it is._ Regina looked around to make sure no one was around before a thick cloud of purple, when it cleared from around them they were only a few steps away from the town line.

Regina pulled Alexia back, and narrowed her brown eyes when she saw a black form come running frantically in the distance. It was hurt - that's what Alexia said - as well as she could 'feel it coming'. That meant friend or foe - whatever it was - was tied to her in some way. When it got closer, Regina blinked a few times and looked down confusingly at Alexia.  _A familiar? Was that what this was about? How could a young child with a Phoenix inside of her have a -_  Regina shook her head, looking at the poor stray huge black dog that had the most unusual bright silver eyes.

She knew that Alexia would want to keep the poor thing, and to be honest Regina thought that the child needed a friend  _desperately._ They had enough room of course and there was something about it that made Regina herself want to ..

Regina shook her head, and looked down at Alexia who was now sporting tears in her eyes as she now looked at the poor thing whose bones were showing, before looking up at her, "Mommy.. Please, it's hurt just like -"

Regina sighed in mock defeat before nodding, cringing playfully at the answering squeal, "But.." She held up her pointer finger and pointed it in warning at the little girl, " _You_ are going to have to take care of it."

"Ooh, Mommy! I will! I promise!" Alexia swore excitedly and all but bounced forward with Regina shaking her head softly at the girl.

_Already she changed -_

_...What is she doing to me?_


	4. Furry Protectors

_Pain. Hunger. Exhaustion._ A million emotions shot through him as his black form moved swiftly across the bordered States of America, his silver eyes focused as his paws dug into the earth. One word continued in a chant in his mind that was in sync with the fast beating of his heart.

 _Lexi. Lexi. Lexi._ The nickname of his goddaughter was a chant in his mind, getting louder and in time as his paws hit the soft soil underneath him. Where was his cub? Why did the bond he had with her pull him to the United States? Why was she not in England?! Where ever she was : was she cared for? Loved? Taken care of? Despair shot through him for the thousandth time in seven years. He failed to raise and take care of her. He failed Lily and James. All to go after that traitorous fucking rat that ruined everything!

The huge grim-like dog breathed harshly through his nose. Sirius Black was never one to get too caught up in emotions but ever since the deaths of Lily and James.. he couldn't explain it. It was like if he didn't feel empty, cut off from the world completely - he was drowning in his emotions. Where was Remus? What did the old werewolf think of him? Did he feed into what people were saying about him or did he remember who Sirius was?

Did he remember all the pranks that were pulled, all the laughter that was always present, and the vow to stand by their friends no matter what? He couldn't say he was sad to watch Peter go. He was only in the group for protection against his bullies anyway. Remus would have to be put on hold though.

He had to find little Lexi, the little girl that giggled an was such a happy child. The little girl that turned James' hair red and his skin blue simply because she was bored. _"I paint 'addy."_ He remembers laughing hard when he saw the proud look in her eyes that told him she was a Marauder in the making, the look on Prongs' face that was torn between amused, proud and surprised, and Lily shaking her head and pointed looking at James before claiming it was his own fault.

His dog mouth pulled up softly in what meant to be a smile but only served to make a grim expression, he couldn't believe how fickle the wizarding world of England had become. There was talk, books that claimed 'history' when really it was only speculation and celebration of a young orphan girl who lost everything in one single night, everyone completely forgetting the price for Voldemort disappearing. Everyone forgot Lily and James.. he dreads to think that Remus did too. They hailed Alexia as their savior even when she was only a few months old.

Pathetic.. They didn't even give him a trial. Claiming they all knew that he was the secret keeper of the Potter's whereabouts and witnesses were there to witness him blowing up Pettigrew and the muggles. There was so much wrong with those two statements that he didn't quite know if they were hellbent on getting him out of the way or just plain stupid. The spell of a 'Secret Keeper' entailed that the only people that were there knew where the person(s) or object(s) were. Dumbledore did the damned spell and yet he did nothing. The man he thought of as the greatest thing since Merlin himself, let him be chucked away for seven years.. and don't even get him started on his hatred for dementors.

Yet, as he ran down a deserted road with forest on both sides of him, the bond that Lily and James put on the both of them loosened just a little from its normally tight grip on his heart. There were two figures standing in the distance that caught his eye, and Padfoot ignored the burn that seemed wrapped around his skinny legs from hunger and dehydration that his unjust time in Azkaban gave him as he ran faster. Sure he blamed himself for talking Lily and James into not using him as the secret keeper.. but..

A small head of red caught his eyes and silver eyes refused to look anywhere else, running frantically until he was less than a few feet away from.. _Alexia.._ He looked her over, and damn he felt like crying and holding her in his arms. She was too skinny for being seven years old, looking so much younger than what she actually was. His own childhood helped him instantly see the signs of something that made his throat clog in agony, anger and protective instincts. Abuse.. His cub was _abused._ By who? Where was Remus?! If he hadn't been able to take care of her Remus should have.. but then there was the laws with werewolves and he sadly knew all Dumbledore had to do was say the two words of 'She's fine.' and Remus was take the old man's words as truth.

With nobody looking out for her, nobody checking up on her for even a second.. he didn't like the conclusions that he was coming up with of what could have happened to her. Why was she here in America, of all places? Was she still abused? His mind spun in circles as his heart was heavy. _Lexi._

He turned his head from looking at Alexia to look at the beautiful dark haired woman his cub was, his days as an old auror coming back to the forefront of his mind as he stared at her calculatingly as she shook her head, and looked down at Alexia who was looking at him with tears in her bright jade colored eyes. It hurt him physically that he couldn't shift and comfort her like he wanted to do.. like he _should_ have done for seven years!

Fucking rat..

Alexia looked at him for a long moment before turning to the older woman with her, "Mommy.. Please, it's hurt just like -" _Hurt just like I was._ She didn't say it out loud, cut herself off before she could but it was obvious. Painfully so. He knew it hurt to hear her call _any one_ but Lily 'Mommy' but he was glad that she had someone to care for her. Since he looked at her 'Mommy' he saw the surprise that was paired up with love and concern.

Alexia was safe here, with the woman and the need for explanations of how that came to be was promptly put on the back burner for now. His cub was safe, alive, and living with someone that cared for her. He couldn't really ask for anything more than -

His thought process was cut off by the woman sighing mock tiredly, pausing for a second playfully before nodding. She cringed at the answering squeal but a smile was on her lips as he continued, "But.." She held up her pointer finger and pointed it in warning at the little girl, " _You_ are going to have to take care of it."

"Ooh, Mommy! I will! I promise!" Alexia swore excitedly and all but bounced forward to him with the woman that cared for her shaking her head softly at the girl, a smile fighting to take over her lips. He met her half way, walking forward slowly and skittishly as he couldn't believe that this was real. That he wasn't about to wake up in his cell, cold and tired with a vengeance pulsing through his veins.

But as he did so, a soft hand gentle and cautious touched his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and happiness, tears making his eyes blurry before he shut them. He was finally at her side, finally with his cub and he swore that he will move heaven and earth to make the rest of Lexi's life the best of her life.

The woman hmmed in approval at the girl in front of him, before holding out her hand to silently ask if Alexia wanted to hold her it, "Let's go home." Lexi smiled widely at her mother before she started to talk excitedly to 'her puppy' about how she would show him her teddy, her favorite color was red and she _loved_ blueberry pancakes.

He huffed a few times in laughter, one side of his wide mouth twitching upwards in happiness that his eyes reflected.. and for the first time in years he knew that he had come _home_ because no matter what : it would always be where his little Lexi was.

...

Darkness surrounded him as he tiredly leaned in his chair by the fireplace. The glow cast away the shadows that weren't dark circles underneath his brown eyes as they slowly began to glint with gold. His scarred face was tilted down in shame, messy unkept dirty blond hair hiding half of his face. He didn't understand.. and for Remus Lupin, bookworm extraordinar to be stuck on something, showed that the situation was complexed.

Alexia Potter was now gone.. somewhere off into the unknown where Dumbledore couldn't track her. The headmaster of Hogwarts and head of The Order of the Phoenix wanted to try and figure it out when her Hogwarts letter was sent out. The girl he loved as a niece was only seven now - Four more years? Dumbledore didn't seem in such a hurry to find her, and even if his eyes were unresponsive to the news Remus could see the twinkle that was ever present in Albus' bright blue eyes, was now gone.

He didn't know where she was, where ever Dumbledore put her, and he didn't seem concerned that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban _the same day Alexia went missing!_ What if Sirius Black went after Lexi? What if she was in danger and the mere idea that he just sat by and did nothing frustrated him beyond words, a thing that had never been known to happen. What was Dumbledore playing at? Did he 'have an ace up his sleeve' or something? Remus knew he shouldn't have these thoughts after all Albus Dumbledore never gave him any reason not to trust him.. his reputation was one to be honored and respected.

Though no matter how hard he tried, Remus couldn't shake off this feeling of dread. Dumbledore told him time and time again that Alexia was safe, loved, and happy where she was - turning down ever plea to see her without so much as blinking.. and the most part Remus understood. He wasn't violent for a werewolf, sure he got moody around the full moon and afterwards he was practically dead on his feet.. but what about the other days where he could have seen her over the years? Why had he been turned away solemnly with the words 'I can't see her..?'

He trusted Dumbledore to take care of Alexia. To keep her safe just like he himself should have done as an honorary uncle.. but if she was so looked after.. So _loved_.. than why would she run away? She wouldn't. A child safe and happy would never run away.

The wolf in him that had been sleeping for years awoke and growled darkly at the possibility of it's cub being hurt or worse. Remus glared darkly at the fire before leaping up and throwing his shot glass of fire whiskey that he had been nursing into the fire - glass and all - and grabbed his wand, disappearing in a cloud of pure white smoke. He was going to where he remembered Lily's sister lived.. and the feeling of not liking what he was going to find clung to him, making him clench his teeth in irritation.

If it was one of the things that Remus Lupin hated? It was being lied to.

...

Darkness filled the room as slowly, bright silver eyes opened to look at the sleeping little red head that captured his heart in her smaller-than-should-have-been fingers since the moment she was born. Her small baby fingers wrapped tightly around one of his as best as she could, her bright eyes trained on him as he held her carefully, eyes wide with awe at the new world around her. He didn't know what happened to her in the few short years of her life and he blamed himself for not being able to be there for her. To stop harm from coming to her like he should have. Damn, he was hothead back then.. but he was so overcome with grief that he..

He shook his head and moved to the bathroom extension f her room, shutting the door before shifting back into his human self. Silencing and locking the door with a wand he got ahold of before he left Azkaban behind him as Padfoot. He cringed at his own reflection, sunken cheekbones, a dark curly beard around each side of his face and chin.. but his eyes weren't dead or vengeful. No, there was a new emotion in them that was long over do to come back to him.

 _Hope._ An emotion that Lily and James should have named their daughter since it would seem that she inspires it to everyone she came a crossed..

_A soft child like laugh erupted from Alexia's mouth as she showed her huge puppy her teddy bear and her room, before tilting her head to her right as she stared at him with wide innocent eyes. " I didn't have to name my teddy. My mommy said that it's okay if she doesn't have a name, but I think that everything and everyone should have a name. It' special.. and so are you" His heart warmed. She was so innocent, so cute, so.. "But the bad part is that I have never had anything to name.." .. And then his heart broke in a million pieces. "So I don't think that I am very good with naming things."_

_With a look in his eye that glinted with mischief in the slightly lit room from her bedside lamp, he regarded the innocent young woman that was wearing a soft red nightgown with little brown teddy bears all over it, and slowly raised a paw to her for the second part of his childhood nickname._

His lips pulled in to a smile for what seems like forever and used 'his' wand to get rid of the scruffy mustache before starting a shower, sighing softly when his hand came in contact with hot water since seven years ago. They showered you randomly sometimes in Azkaban when the aurors there felt like bathing a deemed criminal like a little child.. but with water that was so cold that you might just bet that ice cubes were about to come at you with the water. It was so cold that it hurt you and after? You were chucked in the same dirty cell, in the same dirty, thin prison uniform of white and gray turned gray and black over time.

_Merlin, I missed this._

After his shower, Sirius banished all the hair he took off of his body along with the steam from the shower before waving his wand at his black dirty robes to get the filth off of them. Feeling refreshed for the first time in _years,_ Sirius opened the door and walked out of the room as Padfoot.. good thing too because as he took a few steps in the room, the mother of the house opened the bedroom door and looked at him with dark brown narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

He realized suddenly that, even though his mind was making him hellbent on a shower and he couldn't bring himself to regret it or wait, that maybe it was a mistake to take one so quickly since it couldn't be explained why he was suddenly so clean but then, as if she was a saving grace - Alexia groaned softly. A speck of dust floated down on to his back softly from the ceiling and a bright red spiral of magic snaked it's way from her heart, making it's way to him and touching the speck softly - making it vanish altogether in thin air.

Amazing. Only seven years old and so powerful, and even though he didn't know how that happened it was accepted with open arms (so to speak.. maybe 'open paws' as of right now? .. Nah, still sounds weird.) because it gave an explanation to why he was so clean all of a sudden.

Yes, saving grace indeed.

Her mother seemed to look at Alexia with awe before she called him with soft whispers out of the room, leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen to give him a bowl of water. After a few licks of water, he shifted his eyes to look at her his catching the first and last name that inked on her inner left forearm as she took off her jacket, his gaze freezing in disbelief an happiness.

He turned his body to give her his undivided attention, waiting patiently for her to notice him and when she did he promptly shifted into his human form. His eyes in mischief as he took in her shocked expression that was quickly changing to rage, "I mean you no harm." He started off, speaking quickly but roughly from his voice not being used in a while, "I am Alexia's godfather, imprisoned unjustly for the crimes of her parents' deaths as well as some non magical beings without a trial. I mean neither of you harm nor am I here to take Lexi away-"

"Who. Are. You?" The three words were all but spat out in confusion as Regina backed up a few steps away from him, her heels echoing softly on the tile floor she stood on, her hands slowly coming up in defense as dark purple magic leaked off of her finger tips. Waiting eagerly to be used.. but then the 'puppy' turned man said a name. A name that was inked on her inner forearm in silver since she was a teenager.

"My apologies.. my name is Sirius Black." Regina's eyes widened as big as they could stretch.

"What are you doing here? How did you find her - us?" She said through clenched teeth and Sirius' lip twitched as the gears in this beautiful woman's head turned a mile a second, trying to figure out if he had a motive for being here and what it was. He liked that. Protective of Alexia and suspicious of the unknown to see if it was a threat - even her own soul mate.

"When Alexia was born, Lily and James - her mother and father - made me her godfather with old magicks. I can find her anywhere because of it. Pack dynamics speaking : she is the little cub of a broken pack I was all too happy to be a part of." He stepped forward teasingly, smiling in approval when he saw that not only did 'Regina Mills' take a step back, she moved closer to the staircase to protect Alexia and power engulfed her clenched fists at her side. "As for your first question?"

His face became as serious as his name claimed, only for the first time not a joke that he pulled countless of times growing up, before looking at her calmly in the eye, "I'll protect her, no matter what the cost is. People may be against her on both sides of the war that has been going on in England since before I was even born, before my dark magic practicing parents were born. With the so called 'light' that want to make her a weapon to save them all and 'dark' that killed her parents and would kill her instantly given the chance.. but she has me. No matter the odds that could be stacked against her. She _always_ will."


	5. Catch me if you can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my wonderful readers, this is the next chapter : chapter 5. A few things I solved thanks to some of my reviewers on fanfiction.net (same user name). 1. There will be a time skip and flashbacks here and there. 2...
> 
> REMUS WILL BE WITH RUBY - LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD!
> 
> ...Sorry, I thought it over and I am so excited for that to happen. Not much Original Female or Male Characters in this. Maybe a long way down the line to pair up a few existing characters. Hermione will not have bashing. In Harry Potter she was semi jealous of Harry yes, but she got over it and helped him. Looked out for him. In this story, Hermione will be a very close friend of Alexia and they will support each other no matter what. There will be heavy Ron, Ginny, Molly, Voldemort, and Dumbledore bashing.. funny that I can hear silent cheers. Lol I hate them all and more will be added to that growing listen when I get there. Such as Peter Pan, who will try to manipulate Alexia and use her power.
> 
> The reason, so we are all clear and on the same page, that I paired Sirius with Regina and not Severus is... Yes Regina and Severus would have made a good pairing. They are both not afraid of darkness in the slightest, cunning when it calls for it, and are truly good people in the end - standing for things that mean the most to them. They both also deserve love.
> 
> Regina with Sirius however, they both stand for most of the reasons above. Sirius will be gray in this story. Not light or dark but in between depending on who they were. So will Remus. Sirius is the kind of person that Regina needs. Protective, gentle, loyal, prankster that will both lighten up her life and stand by her no matter what. He will know when to be serious and when to lighten up the mood. He also will do anything to keep Alexia safe. Point blank.
> 
> Severus Snape will find love.. somewhere in this story.

Even when he finished, Regina dared not to move a muscle. Her mind was spinning around tiredly in circles, wondering if any of this was real. Was the words that came out of his mouth real? Years of being called second best - no matter how hard she tried to win first place - took it's toll over the years. She was the other wicked witch. The one that had to cast a  _curse_ just so she could have the  _possibility_  of happily ever after. Things never went the way she wanted them to and she wasn't about to trust him - a stranger - just by his word.

She was far from stupid but one thing she was known for was her impatience. For second guessing, over analyzing things. It was what kept her going, kept her alive for so long. How did she know for a fact that this man in front of her was actually who he claimed to be? That he was Alexia's godfather and meant them no harm? Sure, she felt a pull to him - had since she first saw him in his huge dog form - but she didn't dare to believe that this was just a coincidence. It was tough enough to believe that there was a chance that she could live happy ever after as it was.  _Her. The Evil Queen._ The woman that 'didn't care' about how evil her reputation was as long as it worked in her favor.. that was until Alexia started to  _change_ her  _of all people_ one smile and word at a time.

Was she suddenly supposed to open her arms to this man without a second thought? Even if he was who he claimed.. why, in heaven's name, who he want to be stuck with  _her_ of all people? She didn't think it was fair for him, to be soul bonded with such a person that has leveled villages without blinking.. even if she did leave the children and mother's alone..

To someone that had been called a 'Evil, ugly witch' one too many times.

He was handsome even with his skinny frame, Regina had to give him that. With the prison, bad boy tattoos on his chest that were peeking through his wizarding robe that they wore in England on a day to day basis, his wavy hair and his unusual bright metallic silver eyes - there was no sense in trying to deny it. It also was in his favor that he seemed to put Alexia's best interest above most, especially his own. His eyes were expressive to what he was feeling. Nervous underneath his false calmed face, most likely that she was taking so long to answer him and looking at him warily. Hope and happiness for having a chance to be around Lexi, something she felt warm inside about and it couldn't be shaken off no matter how hard she tried. Fear.. for her not believing him. For not allowing him to be around Lexi.

He was an open book, or at least he was to her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stepped forward slowly, yet confidently, and demanded softly to see his soul identifying mark. He raised an eyebrow at her, yet she couldn't tell why he seemed so amused.. so  _mischievous_ , before leaving her blinking in surprise as he dropped his robe. Showing her that her cursive first and last name delicately lined with a shade of dark purple that matched her power, running sideways on his left rib cage. She eyed him cautiously, not daring to believe he was actually standing in her kitchen in his boxers.

She stepped forward once more, taking in his too pale to be healthy skin that was marked with her name. She pursed her lips before sighing..  _Apparently the 'Evil Queen' was allowed to have a soul mate.._ There were many people that would argue against that possibility, herself included.. but for now -

Regina sighed softly and tried to sooth her temples with her fingers to hold off the headache that was threatening to come upon her, nodding down to his robe that hung in one of his hands before looking away. "Fine.. Let's say there is a solid chance that I do believe you.. put robe back on. We have much to discuss."

She felt like she was a perv or something. This man just got out of prison.. more like escaped for good reason it seemed from his little explanation.. and here she was checking him out? What the hell is wrong with her?! She - Regina Mills,  _The Evil Queen_ \- found herself..  _uncomfortable.._ What. The. Hell?!

On top of that, Regina didn't know what to make of the feeling to make him feel better, to make him healthy and to be close to him - so instead of facing the foreign feels that were suddenly filling her, Regina turned her body to make some tea. She figured that this conversation would be a while and she thought that it would be best if they were comfortable.. as weird as she guessed it was going to be.

After all, didn't the British love their tea?

...

Old teeth clenched together irritably as heavy footfalls paced back and forth. Blue eyes flashed as the old man's thoughts surrounded one specific problem - er,  _person._ A small yellow candy was popped into his mouth to suck on, the lemon flavor that normally helped calm him did little to calm his nerves this time around.

It was understandable to him, even if it did raise his irritation. Carefully laid plans now were destroyed. People were going to die. 'The Greater good' - a saying that he copied from his once dark lover before a friendly duel turned deadly for his 'sweet' little sister (that stupid little brat, he would have hid her body like his lover suggested if someone didn't stumble upon them) - was now void. All because of one person that couldn't sit still like a good little girl and be obedient.

 _Alexia Potter._ The greater good needed a hero, so years ago when he found out about the 'Savior' he tracked her down and tried to use her. He expected her to be happy to fight the evil that he once long ago created. He expected her to be his slave, listen to his ever order that he had come to expect to be followed because he was Albus-fucking-Dumbledore, the greatest and most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. Wizards and witches bowed before him and his many titles, for Merlin's sake! Why would this girl - this 'young woman' - be any different?!

He was wrong, definitely oh so wrong. Alexia Jalcs-Jones now turned Potter was troublesome then as she was now. He didn't expected her to be so damn stubborn, loyal and have a mean, feisty streak when angered. He expected her to be compassionate, willing to die for people she didn't know because it was for - as he said multiple times over - the greater good.

Sacrificial. Hurt. Pained. Abused. Looking for affection wherever it was from. All of which he would then swoop in and be a loving grandfather to the 'poor girl', showing her what was expected of her. As her magical guardian, he had access to her vaults, her money, her heirlooms and her houses. He paid off Molly Weasley to convince as many of her school age children or younger to take pity and get close to Potter as possible. The two youngest 'Ginny' and Ronald stepped up easily. Ginny for being a fan girl to the young hero she grew up hearing about and Ronald for the marriage contract that Albus made as her magical guardian. The others weren't the type that they could buy off, old enough to see through his masks if he even tried so Dumbledore decided that he would just have to wait and see.

He took great measure in using the ritual to reborn Alexia Jalcs into any family he liked. Used Lily and James Potter's blood to make the brat be born, guilt tripped them all into using Peter as the secret keeper to ensure that Peter told Tom where to find them, and made Tom believe that that the prophecy of his doom was actually real. He used and manipulated Severus' love for Lily Potter, Lupin was a good little pet werewolf, and he made sure that Black didn't get a trial and made certain everyone knew  _he_  was the secret keeper. Everything was going according to plain for a while.. until a few days ago.

The little bitch ran away from her relatives because of one thing or another, and now he couldn't find her. Couldn't track her even with all his magic and it was starting to piss him off. He couldn't force her to be his familiar, no matter how much he wanted to and now she was off somewhere - most likely wherever Black was since he escaped only a day after Alexia Potter left her home, sounding alarms as soon as she didn't return a few hours later.

He needed to find her, soon. If she was with Black, it was only a matter of time before word got out of what really happened all those years ago. Albus sighed, popping another lemon drop in his mouth,  _stupid meddlesome brat._

...

_Alexia's cupboard._

Bright ember eyes flickered in anger as the stared at the make shift banner that had once hung on Lexi's 'door'. Childish handwriting that could be counted more as 'chicken scratch' punctured his heart with each huge letter from a bright blue crayon. Sadness, rage, self-disgust, protective instincts and pity shot through him. Over and over and over again. He couldn't make it stop. He didn't even try. This, and so much more, is what he deserved.

A fool he was. He took Dumbledore's word as truth without question, and Remus didn't even want to think about what else he could have been lied to about yet it came anyway. He thought that Alexia was safe, loved,  _protected_ and yet he wanted to throw up yet again as he remembered the sickening memories of her relatives and the evidence of the dirty cupboard that his cub was forced to sleep. An old dirty cot that was barely being held together, doing a countless number of chores or get beaten even though she got hit ever single day for one thing or another, accidental magic even as a baby, deemed a freak and only given a very small amount that would have anyone appalled.

 _If,_ Remus dared to think,  _Albus lied about this.. what else did he lie about?_ He found himself over analysis every conversation with the man that his parents respected, who he respected before he even spoke a word to the man. Every time he asked to see Alexia, he was denied. Writing it off as a problem because he was a werewolf, deemed a danger to everyone he was around expect for a few who saw past his condition to see the man he was behind it.

He failed Lily and James, failed Alexia, and his honorary position as her uncle. He failed Sirius and Peter. Peter for not being as friendly as he could have been and Sirius... was he even the secret keeper to begin with? Sirius was very close to James and always looked out for Alexia.. and for the first time in years, now that he really thought about it, he didn't think Sirius was the secret keeper to begin with.

Sirius always hated the dark arts with a passion, hated his family that crucio'd him daily for 'being an embarrassment to The most noble and ancient house of Black'.. so why did everyone Remus included think that he was a death eater? That Sirius followed Voldemort? All because of his last name being Black?

Embarrassment hit Remus hard like a sucker punch to the gut and he put his eyes downcast.. only to lock them again with the banner he took with him. The wolf in him growled darkly, spilling from Remus' lips before he could stop it, demanding vengeance and to find his cub.. and Remus was all too happy to start chasing after both.

He grabbed his wand, copying the memories of Dumbledore saying that where Alexia was staying at was the best place for her and she was safe - as well as all that he had found. He put each bright silver string into a vial, sealed it and wrote a letter to Madam Bones at the Ministry of Magic before watching his barn owl take flight.

Feeling accomplished on that part, his lips curled into a feral smile that seemed off on his normally calm and understanding expression. Now it was time to find his cub.

_Let the hunt begin._

...

_A laugh echoed around her as it fell from her lips, her gentle footfalls crunching softly on the forest floor as she skipped happily. Her wild red hair curling with the light breeze she made as she moved. Treasure jingled in the custom made bottomless black small bag that hung on at her waist. Did they really think that she wouldn't come back to the kingdom she didn't want, even if it was for her stuff she had to leave behind when they ran her out of the white gold gates like the stuck up, buzz kill people that she was forced to call family._

_Alexia snorted softly, some family she was_ blessed _with, eh? She was always deemed 'unacceptable' when she acted like herself.. they wanted her to be emotionless. Hard faced. Uh huh.. right.. She'll get right on that ~ NOT!_ My goodness, have they ever met me?  _Lexi thought to herself as she slowed down her skipping and shook her head. She was a natural prankster at heart, loud when she wanted to be and quiet when.. well, let's just say they only knew she was even in the castle by the sudden ivy plants that engulfed the hallways whenever you tried to go down one, a dark red and black mixture tainting every corner of it from the inside out, and all the guards and some staff turning abruptly into one animal or another and the other half started singing 'I am a little tea pot' with the appropriate movements.. but then again those could be all.._ coincidences _, yes?_

 _Beautiful jewelry that was just too sentimental to leave behind from he grandmother, rare priceless books, money and her best dresses/shoes.. she couldn't regret going back. No matter how much she hated that place that had absolutely_ no character  _to it and_ imagination was forbidden!  _Oh, the horrors in life!_

_Then again if asked, which she doubted she would, she would deny it to the very end -_

_"Hey!" An Irish accented male voice interrupted her train of thought, making her twist her head sharply to the left and narrowed her bright green eyes to take in the man who spoke with interest. Tall, dark haired, blue eyed and dressed in the finest leather. His gaze lingered on the beautiful dress she wore that was made of soft, fine materials of baby blue, bright gold and a bright green that matched her eyes. On her feet were laced up heeled boots, her favorite._

_She smirked cheekily at him when she caught him checking her out, and was mildly surprised when he returned it without embarrassment.. interesting. It fell slowly when she saw him raise an eyebrow and point at the castle a long way from her yet was still within view. Was he actually - "Did_ you  _do that love?" Huh.. yes he was. Seemed she spoke too soon about doubting she would get asked._

 _She raised an eyebrow right back at him to where he was leaned up against a solid oak tree and smirked, "You ask me no questions,_ sir,  _I'll tell you no lies." There. That was not confirming nor denying that she was actually the one that did so.. for some reason, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Curious.. though she couldn't keep the teasing and sarcasm out of her voice when she called him sir._

_He looked at her then, more focused this time, dropping one of his hands from pointing at the castle that everyone was now buzzing around in panic and outrage.. when a snicker sounded from behind him and suddenly there were men, the handsome man's friends Alexia only could assume, surrounded her playfully._

_Said handsome man stepped forward towards her, a glint in his eye as he scanned her from head to toe, "What's your name,_ sweetheart _?" He smirked wider as he realized that even with the dry expression that she shot him, she seemed interested.. and fun. His boring day seemed to just brighten up considerably._

_A light bulb went off above her head on a game that would both be fun and get her away from here before the idiots of the castle actually had enough sense to come looking for her. She twisted her lethal, curvy body sharply to the left and disappeared in a spiral of dark red - reappearing a few feet backward from the group of men she had a feeling were pirates. "Let's make this game, boys?" She smiled widely at the looks of surprise, awe and wariness that the group of men shot her. "You get to know my name and get this-" Alexia opened her small bag and pulled out a too huge to be in a normal bag crown. It was meant to be hers but she ha to need for it._

_In fact it only served as a reminder that her family didn't want her.. nevertheless, Alexia bit the side of her lip in amusement as all of them had stars in their eyes, the sexy Irish one staring at her like that and the crown with a raised eyebrow, before walking backwards as some of them inched closer to her to 'get a better look'._

_She shook her head playfully, a mock stern look on her face, "I am not done.. You get this 'beautiful' white gold crown that has a mixture of lapis lazuli and dark blue diamonds. You see the idiots of that castle over there? Left it in plain view.. like I said -_ idiots.  _I will give it to you.." She put it back in her bag, the charm on it making it so only she could open in and the wouldn't fall off from her as she was running. "All you have to do? Is catch me."_

_Alexia smirked as the 'Captain' stopped his crew, speaking in his accent that made her melt in arousal, "What's in it for you love? Besides getting away from here? Why would you not want such a beautiful treasure such as that crown?" He grinned at her knowingly, watching as she looked at him with approval and found that he quiet liked this lass.._

_" Why_ Captain,  _you wound me!_ "  _Alexia dramatically held her chest while looking at him 'tearfully' before dropping the act, "Of course I want something. I simply want to put an end to this boredom! As for your other questions, you will just have to wait and see.. if you last that long. And to make this even more interesting.. I will solemnly promise not to use magic."_

_She watched as they all looked at each other before looking directly at the captain, who was staring at her with a playful glint in his eyes and his arms crossed, unmoving as he stared at her. Her eyes caught his baby blues and didn't move, her head tilted slowly to the right as she dared him silently with her bright green orbs. The next mocking toned words sealed the game that she challenged them all to play, what they didn't know was how hard it was going to be to catch her even without her magic in play._

_"Come on_ boys..  _catch me if you can."_

Breathing hard in confusion, Alexia bolted upright out of bed. Wondering what exactly was that dream.. what did it mean? She hugged her teddy in thought, the man that was the captain of the group of pirates.. his name wasn't said in her dream.. but she recognized his voice. Was  _that_ 'Killian Jones? He was the man she heard when she touched her mark with her fingers for the first time. The dream was strange. Funny.. but strange. Big, weird words came to mind and it seemed like a memory but.. that couldn't be. She was too little and the dream her was older than her.. She didn't understan-

A shocked gasp fell from her lips as she eyes darted around her room for - no.. no.. please.. " _Padfoot!"_ She jumped out of bed with her teddy in her arms safely, running downstairs to try and find her mommy, " _Mummy, Padfoot is -"_ When she came to the kitchen to finish her sentence, she came to a halt.

There, sitting up straight and looking at her happily was - "  _Padfoot!"_ Alexia squealed happily and she slid in her socks to him, using her magic to stop short in front of him, before dropping down to her knees and pulling him close, "I was so worried that you  _left_  me and -" Big tears clouded in her expressive eyes and she sniffed softly into his black fur.

Regina smiled softly at the scene, moving forward to grab the precious teddy bear that Lexi accidentally dropped. She instantly remembered what Sirius and her agreed on, that he would teach her 'England wizarding studies' and sh would teach her magic to Lexi.. among other things, "Sweetie. It's okay, Padfoot and I were just talking. He didn't leave."

"Mummy, Padfoot is a dog. They don't talk, do they?" Alexia tilted her head to the side innocently, watching her mummy smile softly at her and nodded her head.

"That's right, most don't. However, Padfoot is like you and me. He is magical and can do magic as well as turn into a man to keep you safe.." Regina treaded carefully, watching Alexia look at her with wide eyes that were filled with disbelief before slowly turning her head to her 'puppy'.

"..Really?" To the girl's surprise, Padfoot nodded his head firmly with happiness and in his place, shifted into a man with soft curly hair and Padfoot's silver eyes. Suddenly, he was hugging her back and while the little girl was confused she was happy as well. Her puppy was  _special._ "Padfoot..?"

The man nodded his head, eyes full of tears and it made her wonder why her Padfoot was so sad. "Yeah.. Lexi. You can still call me Padfoot if you want but my name is Sirius."

Alexia narrowed her eyes at the man before poking his cheek with one tiny pointer finger, "Padfoot, I would rather you be serious than sad." She smiled brightly as his whole body moved with his laughter.

One pale hand moved to run through her soft red hair as a smile stretched his lips, his eyes brightening in happiness and love, "Me too, Lexi. Me too."

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for your support. :) Please review for me?


	6. Acts of Vengeance

**Hello my lovely readers. This is Chapter 6 of this amazing story that I just uploaded by chance. Starting off as nothing more than an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I am soo thrilled by all of your reviews, favorites and follows. Thank you so much.**

**This chapter is semi short and I apologize for that but at least it is more than the 2,000 count. :) It is half of Amelia and when she gets Remus' letter and the other half is a semi awkward (for Regina) conversation that Alexia brings up at breakfast with the suggestion of school afterward.. Then plans of vengeance. Dun Dun Dun! The Dursleys and Dumbledore are gonna get theirs - one way or another. *Insert Bellatrix evil crackle here***

**I think after this it will be the time skip to where Once upon a time actually starts, with flashbacks when it's needed. It will show Lexi/Henry scenes here and there. I hope you like it.**

...

**Acts of Vengeance**

...

A tall, squared black hat was brought down from the head that consisted of short, blond curls. A tired sigh came from her mouth as Madam Amelia Bones took her seat in front of her long wooden desk. The trial she just came from last longer than it normally would have. The frown that was curved her lips twitched upright at the corners as she directed her bright baby blue orbs to one of the pictures on it. A curly haired seven year old with chubby little cheeks and bright eyes stared up at her happily, and Amelia once again was counting down the minutes that she would get off work to see her husband and her little Susan. Little did she know though, the day was just getting started for not even a few minutes into her last pile of paperwork - a small barn owl flew in into the room with hast.

She blinked, before narrowing her eyes at it as it landed in front of her, loudly making noises at her in annoyance.. ( _or was that urgency?_ She was afraid to say she couldn't really tell.) Before Amelia grabbed her wand and levitated it off of the bird's outstretched leg, sitting it in front of her before making a few owl treats appear in front of it. The barn owl voiced it appreciation, eating it quickly, before flying off. Amelia nodded to herself as she tried to ignore the owl's hasty exit, acknowledging that whomever sent this letter to her didn't require a reply back.

Years of being the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here at The Ministry of Magic gave her many years of being weary of things. A quick spell told her that there were no harmful spells attached to it, making her give into e urge to pick it up curiously. It was a plain yellow envelope addressed to her on the front, another thing that made her suspicious tp begin with, and upon opening it she saw that two long vials of memories accompanied a piece of parchment.

With an eyebrow raised at the bright silver string of memories that she set aside, Amelia plucked the letter from the inside of the envelope .. not knowing that after reading it, she would wish she hadn't.

_Dear Madam Amelia Bones,_

_As a once auror and member of The order of the Phoenix, I felt myself obligated to tell you of a crime that I recently found out. In hopes that you would look into it for me. I apologize beforehand for adding more to your busy day. My name is Remus Lupin, a dear friend of the late Lord and Lady Potter as well to Mr. Sirius Black. I am also the honorary uncle of Alexia Potter._ Amelia stopped for a second, her confusion of why he added Sirius Black and not Peter Pettigrew changing to sadness at the child's name that couldn't be found. _Enclosed are two memories : one of Dumbledore telling me that Alexia was safe, happy, cared for and loved - the other about how I found that was all a lie._ Eyebrows shot up as far as they could go, Amelia read and reread that line again. No.. the child couldn't have - _I remembered where Lily Potter once told me where her sister Petunia Evans lived, and against Dumbledore's constant orders to stay away I found myself having the urge to check where she lived before she ran away. We were all lead to believe that she was put in 'the best place for her' - according to Dumbledore - but I have found that no to be true in the slightest. Countless chores to be done, little to no food for weeks and slept in a cupboard under the stairs with a lock on it._

Amelia stopped reading as she struggled to pull her wide eyes away from the parchment in her shaky hands. She skimmed in quickly, catching the words 'Abused', 'Beaten', 'Freak', 'Manipulations', and the request to look into Black's trial since Mr. Lupin didn't know if he even had one.

She slammed the letter onto the desk in from of her with a little bit more force than what was required, her eyes catching Susan's smiling picture yet again but this time it gave her other emotions besides happiness and longing.

Disbelief. Horror. Anger. Frustration. Sadness... _Vengeance._

This could have been her little Susan. They were both the tender age of seven.

This could have been her Susan..

All these years everyone was under the impression that young Alexia Potter was safe - _protected._ And as a mother herself, reading this letter in front of her made Amelia want to cry. She knew she wouldn't though. She was the head of a department here at the Ministry for a reason. Her resolve hardened as she glared with fierceness at the vials, as if they themselves were the cause of any unjust actions to the young Potter heiress, inching her hand to the both of them as she stood up.

For one thing, Susan will not be going to Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore is there. If he did such things as this letter claimed to the 'savior of the wizarding world', you could bet that she would personally kick him out of office and strip his titles from him completely. It truly scared her that he would be around children as a whole. Children that their parents praised Dumbledore and felt _honored_ to be walking on the same land as he was - as if he was Merlin himself. If any of this was true, she was gonna make sure that it was on every newspaper in every country of the wizarding community.

Secondly, had the late Barty Couch actually sent Sirius Black off without a trial? Grant it, the times were dark but even she remembers how close James Potter and Sirius Black were. She remembers wondering why he did it when she knew very well how much he hated You-know-who and everything his dark family stood for. She remembers that she fought beside him in battle when he first joined The Order.

And lastly.. the question worth million gallons.. Where was young Alexia Potter? What had the child gone through to a level of degree that caused the child to run off into the unknown? With no plan on where to go, how to survive.. Amelia hated the thought that a child - no matter the gender or bloodline - was alone. Abused. On the brink of death wondering if anyone cared or when the next meal would come.

All these thoughts lead back to one person in high esteemed chair of power : Dumbledore.

Amelia put her wand in her robe, grabbed the two vials with one hand and the letter in the other before walking out of her office. It seemed time to talk with the Minister to assemble the Wizengamot once again.

After all, it was about high time that Albus Dumbledore himself be called in for a trial.. and she was going to make sure it was _with_ veritaserum. If the old man had anything to hide, anything at all, it was time to have it come bubbling to the surface.

...

"...Sweetie?" Regina asked softly after biting her lip, smiling as she set her coffee down when she saw that Alexia pause to look up from her precious blueberry pancakes with whipped cream on time. A feat in itself she dare to think taking into consideration how much the child loved those things. When Regina had her attention she continued, speaking in soft tones, "Remember when I said you and I have a soul mate and how they are out there somewhere?" Alexia tilted her head slowly to the side and nodded with a confused look on her face making Regina tread carefully, "I have found mine.. in Sirius."

Alexia looked at her even more confused, "..But mommy.. Padfoot is not serious." Her tone was stressed to try to make her mommy see sense and Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing, glaring soft at Sirius that did nothing to help her with this at all. Too amused to speak as he chuckled under his breath at his goddaughter's cuteness.

"That's his name, it's just spelled differently. S. I. R. I. U. S. There is a bunch of famous stars in the sky that make up a dog by that name and that is what his parents named him." She spoke patiently to the little girl a crossed from her, watching as she nodded her head slowly before looking at Sirius.

"Padfoot.. if mommy is my mommy and you are her soul mate.." Alexia scrunched up her nose at the thought of being stuck kissing someone that wasn't family - _yuck_ \- and Regina's brown eyes widened in surprise as she caught on what Lexi was trying to get at.. "Does that mean that you are gonna be my daddy?"

And now, for long than a heartbeat of a second, there was awkwardness in the air around them. Regina chanced at looking at Sirius, wincing mentally at the surprise, pain and sadness that was there - before busying herself with looking down at her plate. She couldn't blame the curious child for being smart enough to put two and two together, couldn't place the blame on a child that wanted a family more than anything in the world.. so Regina did nothing, said nothing and didn't look up until she heard Sirius' chair move backward as he got up.

She watched curiously as he moved to her, leaned down on his knees to be on eye level with her. " _Yes_. It will be official someday, sweetie.. but for right now? I am just your Padfoot. I knew your father, your real father, he was my best friend before he went to heaven with your real mommy. They made me your 'godfather' and while you may not understand that yet, in simple terms it means that I will always keep you safe. You're my little cub." He smiled cheekily and Alexia laughed softly at the thought of being a 'cub' before he pulled her attention back to him, "It won't be hard to pretend that I am your daddy, I won't be able to take his place ever but I do know that if he would want one of two people to help raise you? One of them would definitely be me.."

He stared at her softly, willing the memories to not leak tears out of his eyes when she was looking at him, before she smiled widely in answer. With it, it seemed that all the years of pain, betrayal, anger and vengeance.. all but washed away for more than a second. She said 'Okay.' to him in answer, seemingly happy with that answer, and turned to finish her pancakes.

Completely unaware that Regina was staring at 'Padfoot' with a look with twenty five different emotions trying to find dominance over her beautiful face with her eyes filling with small tears, or that Sirius was looking back at her mommy with a soft smile.

"Um.." Regina swallowed thickly as she tried to move on, "Okay, today I think we will sign you up for school. I want you to try your very best, okay Alexia?" The little girl looked up at her mother to see the serious look on her face and smiled happily with her head moving in a nod.

"Yes, mummy."

"Good.." Regina smiled softly before grabbing the whipped cream and shaking it, before shaking her head when she realized that it was almost gone, "You do love this stuff, hmm?" She smirked at Lexi's sheepish look before nodding to the cupboard acrossed the room, "Could you get some more out of the cupboard?" Her voice was playful but it disappeared when she saw the look on Alexia's face. What-

_Cupboard... Cupboard... Cupboard.._ It was on repeat, echoing in Alexia's mind over and over before she shook her head desperately to clear it. Her new mommy wasn't like Auntie Petunia or Uncle Vernon.. She was safe here. She had a room that was _hers_ with an actual _bed, pillow and blanket._ She had _toys_ now. Ones that she didn't have to sneak from Dudley after when he broke them. She didn't have to sneak away into the kitchen when everyone was asleep to get good for the day..

"Alexia..?" Regina blinked in horror when she realized that the child that she cared for, that was now hers, was on the verge of having a panic attack. She looked at Sirius for help, not understanding what she said that made sweet little Lexi so...

But Sirius wasn't looking at her, his eyes were trained on the young, skinny body of the child before them, analyzing her reactions and what Regina had said that could have made Alexia have trouble breathing.. before silver eyes widened in fury, sadness and ... vengeance so deadly that Regina felt it as it vibrated through his magical core. He stood up sharply, the chair tilting backward and onto the floor. He had Alexia in his arms, holding her tightly as she flinched at the loud sound of the chair hitting the tile floor. _Cupboard._ His mouth lipped to her silently, and it only took a second for Regina to stiffen as reality of the word set in.

_The excitement to have her own room. The toys. The_ \- A sob threatened to fall from Regina's lips as she tried to steady herself. Her gut turning sickly as it threatened to bring back up the food she just ate. How could people do such a thing to an innocent child that couldn't fight back?! Brown eyes flashed with an indescribable emotion that was more than any rage that she once felt as her blood felt like it was starting to boil in her veins, her heart pumping loudly in her ears. Regina moved forward, hugging the girl and whispering soothing words in her ears. She tilted her head to Sirius, whispering to him almost silently, "Did her parents have any family - at all?" At his stiff nod, she continued, "Travel to England as Padfoot, quickly and don't get caught. There are cells in the basement, cut off from view with magic and are sound proof. Bring them to me, _alive_ and if they had _anything_ to do with this.. I swear on anything that I hold dear to my heart, they will be _begging_ for a quick death when I am through with them."

Her eyes flashed again, her intelligent minds running a mile a minute as it ran through the worst tortures that she had ever thought of before scratching them out and tried to think of something that was much more painful. Enough punishment for the people that hurt her beloved princess.. only that she couldn't find anything that was fitting. As Sirius nodded to her, a look in his eyes that said he was all too happy to go hunting before disappearing a spiral of smoke..

Regina knew nothing would make her satisfied at the end of the day, but as she clutched her child close to her? She vowed that she would try her very best to come pretty damn close to it. Nobody will ever harm her little Alexia ever again, she would make sure of that.

The hunt for those would have wronged the precious little girl in her arms was about to begin.. and it was about damn time to show the world what made her get the title of 'Evil Queen'.

...

...

**I hope you like it. :) Please review for me, even if it's only for a small second and let me know what you think?** **Thank you for reading.**


	7. The British are coming.. finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my wonderful readers, this - I am happy to present to you - is Chapter 7. I really hope that you like it as much as you seem to have liked the rest of the earlier chapters. I just wanted to clear a few somethings up before you read though. The time skip starts on this chapter. Flashbacks will be here and there to clear things up when needed. Another thing, very important, is that you all remember that Alexia didn't just lose her memories. She died in a ritual that Dumbledore forced her in - when she was reborn as the child of both Lily and James, that was the start of her new life.
> 
> Even with the loves' kiss, Alexia will not have her memories back that easy of her past life. There is a way to get most - if not all - of them back but it is very far into the future of this story. Her dreams of some things will come, but only just enough to give her an idea of the man whose name she bares as a soul mate. Nothing more - nothing less.
> 
> She will see how she died as anightmare soon but will not meet Dumbledore for while.. no matter how hard he tries. It will be explained why in the next chapter what Madam Amelia Bones did, I always did like her. :) Marriage contract will be completely dismissed soon. Tom Riddle/ Voldemort will be more after Dumbledore than Alexia because the prophecy being fake, deceiving him into orphaning a child just like he was and other reasons that he has to battle with. They will still be on the lookout for Alexia, in fact alot of people are because she is in fact still the 'Savior', but t hings will look up for her.
> 
> Killian is on his way with his friends/crew (I felt it would be good for her.) Traveling, trying their best to find her.
> 
> Hermione lives in Storybrooke with her parents, don't know if she will have a counter part or if she will just live there. Will she be a princess like Alexia in her past life or simply a witch with a brilliant mind and a kind heart.. will decide later on. It was so much easier to have Hermione in Storybrooke than simply having them meet at a book shop/store. I wanted them to be friends before the 'Pilot' episode. I already know who is gonna be her soul mate

  


_Years had past since they found out a certain piece of the abuse little Alexia Potter had to endure. No matter how many therapy sessions over the years that they sent Alexia to, Regina and Sirius never got the full length history to help her through it. Didn't matter if the women she was sent to talk to were nice or not, if they were sweet to the child as Lexi was to them - things didn't come to the surface. Another form of therapy was also brought into play when the school found out that Alexia had separation anxiety issues even if it was only for a few hours, dissociation came when she got nervous or stressed her mind went some where else, and moderate autism._

_Still, their love for Alexia never changed. What some people called imperfections, they embraced them as apart of her and helped her become stronger with each passing day. Instead of pushing her to tell, they stood by her. Let her know that they loved her and that she was not alone._ _Alexia was smart, always seen sitting some where reading a book when they were too busy to read to her. She was also brave and loyal, something that made Sirius smile brightly with pride as he caught her talking to other children softly. She was a loner the first few years of school but only because she didn't know how to act around other kids her age._

_While she struggled with subjects in school at times, they helped her. Broke it down more easily for her to learn it faster, and it helped that it turned out that she had a good memory. Her home studies to harness her magic was coming along wonderfully as well. Turns out little Lexi was a powerhouse for magic. She didn't need a wand or an incantation to do the spells that Padfoot taught her, willing her magic to simply bend to her will.. after she caught her breath from laughing for minutes from Padfoot wanting to have her practice magic .. with a_ stick! _The spells taught by her mother were easy as well, even though she felt weird holding the huge jewel that was dark red, tints of pink and shine that was actually her heart._

_While she loved art and was very good at it even as a child, where she shown even more brightly was music. Being tied to a Phoenix, her voice was that to be compared to an angel's. A perfect balance of bell-like and soul. Regina and Sirius never missed a recital and later on when they adopted little Henry, nothing would get him to calm down except for Alexia's soft singing. It made the both of them smile at the scene._

_Yes, it had been years since England thought Alexia Potter promptly fell off the face of the earth without a trace. Along with the Dursley's that were there in the home one day and 'missing' the next. With the curse that surrounded Storybrooke, even the best tracking spells wouldn't find Alexia Potter-Mills. For a while, The Queen of the one bedtime story that Regina told both of her adoptive children, did indeed live happily ever after.. however, what they all didn't know was that dark evil on the horizon?_

_Was still there._

_Waiting for the best time to track down his prize and strike like the serpent in lion's clothing that he was._

_..._

A pair of orbs reflected back at her through the mirror that were certainly not her own, where normally was a smile that brightened her face there was a deep frown in its place as Alexia looked herself over. Her natural beauty was hidden behind the itchy glamor spells that were now on her. Instead of her dark red hair that was naturally the color of blood, honey blond wavy locks brushed down her back in loose curls. Instead of her bright jade colored eyes she was stuck with a beautiful aquamarine blue color, she was forced to dress in a 'robe' when it didn't look anything like a bath robe. Alexia supposed it as more like a long sleeved, long dress of satin that hugged every curve that her seventeen year old body possessed, and it was quite possibly the only thing she was wearing that wasn't itchy in the slightest.

She knew she would have to take off the glamor as a show of appearance for her parents, little did they know of course that with how close she was with Henry she showed him a thing or two about magic. Honestly, how else was she supposed to both justify how he saw her turn a small bird into an eagle for practicing her magic? Or that he couldn't tell anyone what he saw her do? Especially their mom and dad?

She laughed hard, clutching her sides desperately when he bribed her with both candy and 'helping' him with her homework for a week.. by giving him all the answers. After she was done laughing, she hugged him tightly with a look of approval and messed up his hair as they walked to the closest candy shop.

She sighed softly before waving her right hand lazily at herself, disarming almost all of the glamors she had on, one of them being her soul mate mark as it was a crime to show it besides family - before frowning at her now unmarked forehead. When she was younger, she actually liked her lightning bolt scar. It set her apart from others and made her unique. In her research, she came a crossed what the 'scar' meant. It was in fact a 'rune', meaning 'Sowilo'. The Rune of the Sun, Light, Energy and Revelation. Of guidance and success. However it also went hand and hand with destruction and explosive power.. however it wasn't so bad for Thor in the movies. Chris Hemsworth was able to find balance in the element - why couldn't she?

It didn't help the sadness of it all though that she got it the night a dark wizard named Voldemort came to kill her after killing her parents. Her father gave them time to run, he was the first one dead on the landing by the door as Padfoot tearfully told her after she pleaded with him to tell her when she was old enough. Her mother dead, slumped against the floor trying to fight for Alexia's life. She thought that she was to blame, that she did this.. but Sirius held her tightly, shh'ed her and told her that any parent who loved their child - would fight or die for them. That it wasn't her fault but the insane maniac that killed them.

Now she hated her damned rune with everything in her.. though it did supposedly save her from being killed that night. Her real parents death was not in vain. Now though, she wasn't afraid. In fact, Alexia wanted to fight back. Give Voldemort every piece of pain that she felt since learning the reason of the 'scar' on her forehead.. but she also didn't want to loose herself in the darkness. It helped to have her mother, her father, and Henry there to help her.

She trained hard to control her magic every second she had free from her studies, spending time with her family or pranking.. though the last was pretty hard to catch her doing. She worked hard to be one of the good ones of the story - not one f the people that turned bad because she couldn't control her power. She didn't want to harm anyone and her pranks were always ones that weren't necessarily harmful.. completely leaving out the constant nightmares that she gave the bullies of the school.. but still, at the end of the day they were fine.

They learned not to pick on her very quickly. They called her 'weird', but she took that as a compliment. It was like being called 'Limited Edition'. She was one of a kind and that was okay. Years of having Regina as a mother made her see that while having Sirius in her life made up e balance. Anyone that had a problem with her or the people she cared about, got pranked, and even so she was actually told numerous of times that she was a 'joy' to have in class. She not only paid attention and did her homework to the very best of her ability, Alexia also stood up for others when they were picked on. Helped them out in class.

It was how she met one of her best friends -

A vibration of a cell phone cut off her train of though, moving ever so slightly on her cheetah printed comforter on her bed. Alexia wasn't at all mad at the interruption, oh no not at all, in fact she smirked widely as she turned from the mirror. Flipping it open, she saw a text from one of her best friends that also moved here from England (though she wasn't the only one). Hermione was the only one that she could think of out of the people she called friends that not only stood by her over the years but also had magic as well.

Alexia taught her everything she knew and let Hermione read the books she was required to read, it was harder for the other girl it seemed since she didn't have as much control as Alexia practiced day in and day out. Though it was enough to cover easy spells, and before she knew it Alexia dragged the lone witch to her freelanced magic classes after telling her mother and father about her.

Alexia grinned when she read the message asking her what she was doing. Knowing Hermione she wanted more peaks at her upper leveled books of rare magic or she wanted to offer her to go to the library for hours to check out new books. Honestly the girl was just as bad as her with books if not worse. A texted reply was sent back that she was going out of town for the day and that she was free to hang out tomorrow, before Alexia shoved her phone in an inside pocket of the 'robe' and twirled her hand in the air beside her head to make it curlier than her normal waves.

She delicately buckled the baby blue heels on her feet that had silver spikes on the five inch heels, the colors matching her dress.. er, _robe. Right._ Just as her 'father' _Sir_ Padfoot : the very _Siriusly_ knight turned king of their beloved _kingdom_ (something he never forgot to mention in each bedtime story.. how very modest indeed.) called her name.

"Alexia, we have to go. We have some things to do before we go to the bank." They were going to the wizarding bank in Britian today to look on her bank accounts and all that was to her name, she had just reached her inheritance only a few days ago but she couldn't seem to unlock all of it no matter how hard she tried. Only unlocking serpent language that she rarely used unless a snake came into the garden with the intent on biting her or a member of her family, projection/illusion gifts and telepathic abilities. She only could still use the Phoenix magic to heal her own broken bones - nothing else, no matter how much she should have full access to everything since she herself was bonded to said Phoenix..

Alexia shook her head amused as Sirius called her again before exiting her room swiftly, and walking down the grand white marble staircase mock elegantly to which made Padfoot both shake his head and roll his eyes without any heat in them. Regina smiled widely at her antics and how beautiful her daughter looked, knowing many times over the years she silently pleaded with the little girl to just stop growing. It seemed only yesterday that she was moaning at her first bite of pancakes and holding her teddy as if her life depended on it. Henry just smiled at his older sister by seven years, his eye dancing with humor as he took her in, a feat she always seemed to accomplish.

Henry, though, knew more about his sister than most. Knew that she was the one that was going to help fix this town's problems even though he also knew that she wasn't ready to know yet. Her soul mate was out there, trying to find her by crossing borders and worlds that had magic, princes and princesses - all for her.

To find her again, he was with his friends - 'crew' - as well. Or so the story told him as he looked at it and saw as an illusion before his eyes on what was happening. They would be able to make her be great but he needed a push in the right direction before they came here, and that was why he was going to track down his birth mother tonight.

While they both loved Regina and Sirius as mother and father, Henry knew it was the right thing to do to free everyone from the curse that Regina put them under. It amazed him that their mother could be so cruel in the illusions and yet for as long as he could remember she had been kind and loving. Maybe it was Alexia's doing as to why she was like that now, and Henry grew to love his sister even more. He needed to free the savior part in her, and he figured that with his real mother in the picture - Alexia would have a good foundation to start with.

"Ooh." Regina cooed softly as she stepped forward to eye her daughter, "You look beautiful."

Alexia smiled widely as she did a mock curtsey at the woman she called mother for the longest time, laughing under her breath when Regina rolled her eyes quickly. Her mother was dressed business like, professionally as well in her best suit beige skirt, black heels and a white fashionable, no sleeve stop. She had a meeting to go to and because Henry was so responsible for his age, her mother though he could be trusted.. besides he knew how to use the phone in case of an meeting her dad and her had couldn't be put off in the slightest. According to him, goblins weren't known to be patient when it came to magical beings or even non magicals of the parents.. and since they already had vaults there-

"Okay we must be off." Sirius stressed and grabbed her arm before gently tugged Alexia to the door after kissing Regina softly, making the seventeen year old girl laugh as her younger brother's face twisted in disgust. Ohhh, those were the days. So naïve.

"You know the rules Henry!" Alexia yelled with humor before she left, " _Don't have any parties without me!_ " The door shut after that, cutting off her mother's groan from being heard or Henry's snicker in amusement.

Sirius snickered a few times, the words playfully worded so much like when James would leave with his own parents and he would have to stay that it was actually scary. (In fact, he wondered what she would be like on a broom...) But over the years, Sirius saw that even though Alexia said or did things that James or Lily themselves did - Alexia was her own person. Sweet, loyal, smart, with a dark side that you never wanted to witness let alone be on the receiving end of if you threatened the ones she cared about. He took it all in stride, and each passing day was thankful for the time he was able to spend as a family with Regina, Henry and Alexia.

Things these past years had been so wonderful he sometimes wondered if he was dreaming.. but then he was hugged or kissed on the cheek, reminding him that he was awake. That all this was real. There was a lot of reasons though that they kept her away from the Wizarding World of England for so long - Dumbledore, Voldemort and his remaining death eaters.. There was such a long list of dangers that had to be factored in..

He pulled her softly to a dark alleyway, smiling with a nod as both of them changed their features, him looking like an older fatherly version of her before he got a nod from her approval when she saw him dressed in a simple black robe, short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Let's go." She voiced out before they both twisted in a spiral of two different colors of smoke.

_England, here we come._

_..._

_..._


	8. Mischief easily Managed

  **Okay my awesome readers. I ho** **pe all of you like this. Thank you for all your feedback and support - you are awesome. I look forward your reviews. This chapter is longer than most I have uploaded, and dramatic - but it is everything I have imagined it to be. The fun begins now. :) A lot of surprises, a lot of bad ass awesome scenes. Full of High elves, pranks, Twins, titles, werewolves, fireworks, flashbacks, Emma Swan.. Just... Alot. Lol I truly hope you like it as much as I liked writing it.**

**Be warned that this story is M rated for a reason and as much, with be M rated from this point on. Slow burn.**

**On with the story!**

...

**Chapter 8 : Mischief easily Managed**

...

_Laughter fell from her mouth as she ran, jumping over any obstacle she came a crossed in her way without stopping for a second as Alexia heard the heavy footfalls of the pirates crunching on dry leaves that lingered on the ground. They didn't walk flat footed, on their heels or on the top of their feet. Shame, it would have given them an advantage of being silent as they chased her._

_She had been itching to have some fun for days and she couldn't hold back the taunting laughter that spilled from her throat even if she tried. If they wanted the crown, they were going to have to earn it. A figure up ahead made her smirk, the Irish captain of this merry band of misfits. Having his crew chase after her while he ran up ahead to cut her off? Smart, she would have to give him that. In fact, she was almost impressed. Almost. He needed to catch her first._

_Alexia ran sideways between the two groups that now blended together into one, smirking widely when she heard their heavy breathing. Boys did need a workout, there were a whole group of them and they honestly couldn't catch her? Really? Though, Alexia had never in her life agreed to a bet that she knew she wouldn't win._

_"Awe." She mocked with a teasing glint in her eyes as she turned her body abruptly, "The big bad pirates can't catch me?" She skipped backwards, a taunting smirk on her face as they took her words for what they were and picked up the pace. Good. She couldn't have any slackers when the game literally just started, now could she?_

_She smiled widely and twisted her body as she ran, running in zig zags now before changing directions entirely to keep them guessing. Their footsteps grew silent abruptly but instead of stopping Alexia simply smiled to herself, ran for a good few more minutes and came to a halt beside a nearby tree._

_Their hushed whispers grew silent as the group of pirates tried to catch their breaths and look around them, weary at the sudden quietness that engulfed the forest now. "Captain.." One of them with a red and white striped hat whispered but was shh'ed impatiently by said Captain that Alexia privately thought looked too delicious for his own good._

_The Captain moved forward silently, his boots quietly hitting the dirty ground of the forest, looking around him cautiously before slowly tilting his bright blue eyes upwards. There, sitting ever so delicately on a thick branch was the humorous red head, looking down at him with amusement glinting brightly in her jade colored eyes. Her legs were crossed, back straight against the trunk of the tree with her feet silently moving back and forth._

_"How did you get up there, love?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched her , smirking widely as she answered sarcastically with 'How does one get up a tree,_ captain? _' "Well, nevertheless we found you so-"_

_"Didn't catch me though." She gave him a look of mock disappointment, "We are playing tag - not hide and seek."_

_"We got you surrounded, lass." He stepped back and gestured around them with his arms wide, "You are up a tree, no way around this except down. You 'solemnly swore' not to use your magic to escape, it would be so much easier to just hand over the crown and all of us will be on our merry way."_

_He wasn't quite sure what the reaction he expected from her was, but it certainly wasn't laughter. "Y-You.." Her response was cut off by more of her laughter and Killian wasn't sure if he was now being mocked or not. Her laughter though.. it made his day become even brighter with such a sound and he truly didn't know what to make of such a thing. "Funny." She smiled widely down at him, "Oh, you are hilarious. Do you think - even for a millisecond - that I would put myself up here,_ knowing _that I would 'have' to come down and this game would be over? "_

_Killian clenched his teeth together, trying to figure out her play before grabbing a lower branch to pull himself up as he lifted one boot. If it was a game she wanted it was a game she wanted to get. The woman smirked down at him as he started to climb the tall tree that she was sat in, before gracefully getting up with her heeled boot feet heel to toe like a cat walk leaning her back against the tree as she watched him curiously.. And just when he was within a few fee away from her and half way up the tree-_

_"Damn it!" Killian cussed loudly, his Irish accent rough with the words as he watched with wide eyes as she leaped with grace so unnatural and so easily managed from the branch she was on - to onto a nearby tree. Her soft laughter was back, tinkling in the air around them with amusement as he breathed deeply for a few seconds before climbing back down._

_Really, just who was this woman?_

_When his boots hit the forest floor with a thud, Killian was surprised when something shiny hit it also. There, landing right in front of his feet, was the crow that they were working so hard to get. The sun broke through the clouds up above them, glinting the white gold as the jewels shined brightly up at him, reflecting in his own eyes before Killian looked up at her confused._

_All she did was shrug her shoulders at him with the smile that never seemed to leave her face, her back against the tree as if she had never been anywhere else as comfortable."I didn't really want it anyway.. besides, you sort of earned it - not many people can keep up with me, I dare to say." She disappeared then in a spiral of red smoke that matched her hair before reappearing behind them, something that Killian expected for her to do. This earned him a weird smile of approval from the woman, but little did she know when she teleported her magic took one glamor off of her.._

_"I am sad to say that the game is now over, you did not necessarily win and as much you do not get my name. Maybe next time if you are able to actually catch me but until then.." She paused her words, saluting them all with two fingers before disappearing again after winking at Kilian. Silence surrounded them as blue eyes were still trained on the spot where she once was, blinking in surprise as a smirk curled on Killian's lips. Now he knew exactly why he was drawn to her, his name was curled on her left cleavage that were trying to escape her dress.. When his own mark sketched itself o his skin, he couldn't help but groan. Jalcs was the last name of a royal family, he didn't want to be tied to a prissy princess that couldn't keep up with him and yell at everything he did or found remotely fun.. however.._

_His eyes connected to the smooth surface of the crown in his hand. Maybe, just maybe, having a soul mate wouldn't be so bad for him after all._

_Alexia Jalcs.. Oh, how I look forward to the next time I see you again._

Henry shifted as he came out of the illusion, a smile on his face as he stared at the unmoving picture of Killian Jones smiling down at the crown in his grab. He vaguely wondered if the pirate captain kept it or he sold it.. either way Henry felt that the pirate was an even match for his older sister. Killian would be able to keep up with her and balance each other out. "This.. isn't just a book." He tried to tell the woman who had asked him if it was any good, knowing very well when she chuckled and simply said 'Oh.' that she didn't believe him, not that he really cared to explain that it was so much more than the 'childhood imagination' that she probably thought it was.

Henry bit back a smile as the announcer says, 'Boston sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.' Before he got of the bus and walked over to a nearby taxi, hoping that the driver took credit cards.

...

Alexia blinked as at the passing stands as she walked beside Sirius on their way to 'Gringotts'. Owls, wands, brooms, robes.. was that actually ink and quill? Really? Her eyes caught sight of book stores that she wanted to head in, Hermione would be jealous if she knew all this was here. She stopped to a halt, her eyes blinking and staring but not registering that the pictures of the nearby news stand moved. In fact, it only served to make her more nervous under her calm mask as she stared at the headlines.

_'Madam Amelia Bones goes after Dumbledore'_

The picture showed an older woman's face twisted in rage through the black and tinted yellow newspaper from The Daily Prophet as she stares down an old man with tense shoulders and cooled, unemotional eyes. Other headlines around it read :

_'Potter Prophecy Fake'_

_'Deputy headmistress takes place at Hogwarts'_

_'Dumbledore Wanted'_

_'Potter child still missing'_

_'Dumbledore stripped of titles'_

_'Lord Sirius Black didn't get a trial!'_

.. It went on and on, making Alexia's head turn in circles as she fought to see straight. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, eyes twisting sharply to it's owner only to see Siri look at her with sadness and worry. To be completely fair, he made her aware she was going to be wanted by many. Fan clubs by children, praise by light families, sneered by dark families, and wanted to be manipulated by m any. It was just.. overwhelming to say the least. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before nodding her head and started to continue walking to the grand, huge marble building that was the wizarding bank. Her body language revealing nothing to the crowd around her and her emotions not leaking through her mask as she mentally kicked herself.

_Get it together, Lexi!_

When she came out though an hour later, she could barely stand. A ritual had to be preformed to break the bond on her magic that should have made her only used one-tenth of her power, it shaking the whole building as she watched through blurry eyes as red smoke in the shape of a Phoenix came from her with a bird like cry of relief. They also gave her a bottomless bag to put her money in, which she was assured by an wide toothy smile from the head of her accounts that they have recalled the duplicated keys so no one could have access to her accounts but her, that they would happily get every amount of transactions that have ever been made since October of 1981 when she faced Voldemort that night on Halloween - plus interest. That she had a few houses around the world and they were private estates. In her bag were books on Phoenix, magical inheritance in general, soul mate bonds and other things that were stashed with The Gryffindor Sword and her father's invisibility cloak - two things that Dumbledore stole from her vault.

Also now that it was made aware that she had a soul mate, the marriage contract that Albus Dumbledore set up for her to marry someone named 'Ronald Weasley' has been dismissed completely as well..

Sirius looked at her cautiously, holding her upright with clenched teeth, his mind racing at a mile a minute as he tried to not let his anger show. She could barely stand as it was..

"Excuse me miss." Sirius' eyes widened at the sound of the tired, yet all too familiar voice, "Pardon me but.. Are you alright?" He turned his head quickly to see the dirty blond hair that was on top of the man's head, heavy bags from lack of sleep over the years made Sirius surprised the man even stood up right. Long scratches covered his worn out but kind, polite face. He couldn't let this go on for his friend, this could make or break not only his friendship with the man but his freedom as well he knew.

He prayed that there was just a hope that the man would listen to him, go with them to a place where they would be able to talk.. "Don't you worry a bit.. _I solemnly swear_ that it is only the last of her inheritance coming to the surface." Sirius spoke casually, as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather, a smirk starting to form on his lips as baby blue eyes took in the man's suddenly stiff form before looking at the both of the pair desperately.

"..Siri?" The man whispered as softly as the wind, walking forward and holding back a gasp when Sirius' blue eyes flashed metallic silver for a second,brown turned golden eyes took in the young woman fully now and blinked.. "Is.. that -"

"Yeah, Moony.." Sirius nodded softly and hugging the girl tightly and comforting when she looked like she was about the pass out, lifting up her left hand to silently show him the Ravenclaw, Merlin, Potter and Black heir rings, "Let's go rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron to talk.. all these years? Seems overdue if you ask me."

...

"Oh.. Sirius!" A voice broke their the quietness around her abruptly with a relieved tone and it instantly made Alexia bolt upright from the bed to blink at Padfoot and.. She paused and tilted her head as she eyed them hugging like they were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. Most likely they were. They separated with wide smiles, before noticing that she was up and staring at them like the both of them changed into the weirdest things that she had ever seen.

"Alexia.. this is Remus Lupin." Sirius spoke softly to her and Alexia nodded slowly as the name quickly registered in her mind. This was the last of the 'pack'. The only one besides Sirius that thought of her as their cub. She smiled brightly up at the familiar stranger and got up to shake his hand, "Pleasure to meet you." She nodded her head a little at him, a little uncomfortable that he was staring at her in awe with tears in his now golden eyes. Wolf, though it didn't matter at all to her. It was about who you were on the inside, after all you were only a monster if you let yourself become one.

Her 'Uncle Remus' seemed to struggled to find words, making her smile and eye the scratches on his face. Before she knew it, Alexia was reaching out a hand to touch them. Magic covered his scratches in soft spirals of red in the privacy of the single room, a warm tingling in replace for the uncomfortable feeling that the scars made in their wake.. before she stepped back and smiled. Watching as the man reached a shaky hand to feel the smooth skin of is face with an expression of surprise.

Alexia shrugged playfully in response, "Phoenix." Remus nodded slowly, still shocked and she should have known that Siri would have given him the cliff notes about her, "Right.." Alexia turned her head to stare bemusedly at Sirius, "Can we go shopping now?"

Ten minutes later, she walked out of the book store when a young girl that was about Henry's age skipped happily up to her, "Hello Alexia Potter." Her voice was soft and child-like and made the older female blink a few times, knowing that her glamor spells were up. "Don't worry." A pair of bright, wide blue eyes blinked up at her, and underneath long curly hair, pointed ears twitched. "I'm an high elf and one of my gifts from Lady Magic is being a seer. My dad and I are going to go Nargle hunting in Maine next week, I hope we can meet up while I am there."

Nargle..? Lexi blinked in surprise when the girl twisted her head deliberately to the side to show the soul mated mark curled on the side of her neck. _Henry Mills._ "Oh.." The child smiled softly, giving her name before skipping off quickly, leaving Alexia to look after her amused, "My name is Luna Lovegood."

(N/A :I had to do it. I love Luna and how she doesn't give a damn what people think about her! She's awesome, deal with it. :P)

Alexia laughed softly at such a random thing happening, looking around her for the next store she was about to head in.. before she saw something that made her eyes sparkle.

_Was.. Was that a_ joke shop _?!_

A huge sign that introduced the shop as 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' was simply too wonderful to look away. Many windows were lined with cherry wood, a huge red headed statue lifted it's hat to show a rabbit on top before dropping it and lifting it back up to show it disappeared. In the windows looking into the shop, could see children looking walking around excitedly at the products on the shelves while fireworks went off randomly in the air above them.

She walked up the short, two steps and smiled widely for what seemed like the tenth time since they arrived. She walked around, smiling and laughing at some product or another that caused her amusement before she picked one of said products up, rolling her eyes at the 'Wonder Witch Products' that had a huge group of girls pushing and shoving to get to all the love potion.. though, she may or may not have _'accidentally'_ grabbed some Patented Daydream Charms and a few tubes of Ten second pimple vanisher cream.

She was seventeen year old hormonal virgin - though she had plans to break it herself. Sue her.. she needed something to dull the ache inside her. She complete bypassed those small, squeaking balls of pink or purple fur that were called 'Pygmy Puffs', knowing full well her mother would not be happy if she even dared to try and bring one home. Just the mentally image had her cringing and laughing softly at the same time.

'Decoy Detonators' Alexia found were useful ugh and three was an odd number. They were black horn-like objects designed to create a diversion. After being dropped, the decoy runs a fair distance away, makes a noise like a loud bang, and releases clouds of black.

Another thing she grabbed was Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Nearly impossible to get through, light spells couldn't get through it and gave the user a chance to get away. Simply fabulous .. she grabbed two large bags of those. When finally - she hit the jackpot.

_Fireworks_.. Of all kinds, some were not easy to make vanish, going so far as to get worse and turn into a head of a dragon when someone even tried. By the time he was through shopping, Alexia struggled to walk to the cash register, almost feeling pity for the poor man by the name of Lee, who regarded her with wide eyes before smiling and ringing up every last item with the total coming to over 2,500 gallons since she took a lot more than any _normal_ person would of each product. She dropped of her three bottomless bags full of money that held 5,000 gallons each on the counter.

The dread lock haired boy lazily flicked his wand at the bag before his brown eyes widened at the amount in the bag, something she smiled at before speaking, "Could you give the remainder to the owners for me? I like in America so I grab as many as I can. This is simply magnificent." She breathed out the compliment in awe, before grabbing small piles of the one huge one and shoving it into her bottomless bag of purchases.

When she turned to leave though, she was stopped by Lee speaking for the first time to her since he told he her total, "I didn't catch your name miss..?"

Alexia spun with an amused, wide smirk on her lips, "Ah, that you mysteriously random clerk, is because I didn't give it. My mother taught me not to talk to strangers, though I know your name so we just cannot be strangers. I know what you are doing, this isn't my true form." She leaned forward slightly so he could hear here, "A prankster never reveals who she is simply because she could. I don't want a discount or anything of the sort." She leaned back and upright, before nodding to him with amused eyes, "Good day, random gentleman."

She turned with her teeth in her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she turned for the doorway.

_Ooh, she was slowly growing to love Britain._

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles, and a Knut. Cough up." A tall red headed, freckled faced teen that only looked about two years olde than her spoke to a shorter red head that could be his younger brother-

"...But I'm your _brother_!"The younger man glared up t him, and Lexi couldn't help but shake her head. If everyone did that for family, every one would be broke. The boy didn't have the money for the stuff he picked up and tried to bribe his older brother to let him have it for free? Idiot, she would raise it at least by twice.

"And that's our stuff you're trying to nick." The older red head narrowed his eyes, telling him silently to not even try to cut a deal. Alexia smirked and hummed, at least she saw one of the owners before she left. How interesting.

"What did I tell you?" A familiar voice startled her as Alexia shut the door, making her turn to see Remus looking at her with amusement and Sirius regarding her with a smirk and crossed arms. "Lex, what did you get?"

To Sirius' question, Alexia only gave him a dry look that told him she wasn't even answering that. A look that had Remus chuckling softly under his breath. Sirius pouted at her in disappointment before giving up when he saw he was getting nowhere.. for now. "Remus is coming with us back to Storybrooke." He smiled softly at her, glad for the first time in a while they would sort of be a 'pack' again. "Let's go home."

...

When they arrived though, their good mood was coming to an end. Alexia's heart raced when she took in what her mother was ranting about worriedly. Henry, her cute little brother.. was missing. "Relax mom. I am sure he is around here somewhere. I will go search all the top secret hiding places he could be, okay?" Alexia moved to the first door again, instantly taking off all of her glamors and not giving her mother time to shoot down her suggestion. "I have my phone."

She shut the door, running down the steps easily in her heels before looking behind her as it opened again. _Remus._ She raised her eyebrow in a silent question before nodding when he gave her a simply answer that he wanted to accompany her in her search for her brother. They checked all their top secret hiding places, on the note that Remus would keep them hidden. No telling. He smiled and promised all the same.

They were walking around the town square when Alexia noticed something. Henry with.. an older blond haired woman, leaning again an old yellow buggy. "Henry..." she murmured in surprise before she called his name louder. The short midget that was her brother turned his reddish brown head to her surprise, watching as Alexia sighed in relief before running up to him and hugging him tightly.

When she pulled back she looked at the older blond in confusion before glaring down at Henry, " You haven't been home for hours, kid. Do you have any idea, at all, how worried you made all of us?" He looked sheepishly at her before seeming to take the moment to find his shoes interesting. Alexia sighed and pulled out her phone before calling her mother, "Hey, ma. I found him.. Yep, I'll bring him home now."

...

...

**Thank you all so much! LUNA! TWINS - yay!  
**

**This chapter is more than 4,000 _WORDS LONG!_ ~~~DAMN!**

**I simply could not resist putting Remus in there. I know people suggested to have it be a while, but damn the time skip was ten years! Give the guy a break and let him see his cub! Lol. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you for reading.**

 


	9. In a dream far, far away

Alexia sighed as she climbed into bed after her shower, reaching over to turn off her bedside lamp. Henry traveled to New York, tracking down his birth mother or his 'real mom' as he put it before he pushed past a relieved Regina and ran into the house. He had it better than most his whole life, better start than she herself had but... at the same time she couldn't fault him for wanting to know his origins. Who gave birth to him.

She sighed as she tried to clear her thoughts to fall asleep peacefully.. only to have it turn into a nightmare.

_Blue eyes glared daggers at her, the same eyes that were emotionless in the moving photograph she saw earlier that day.. She just screamed at him, that she wasn't the 'savior' and that she was nobodies puppet. Her throat felt it was scrubbed raw on the inside from forcing the words out as harshly as she did._

_She'd be damned if she let him use her. Let anyone use her. She should have listened to Rumblestiltskin when he said to beware of old coots that were power hungry. She glared at him with a painful spell on her tongue and just when she was about to say it, her whole world turned black._

_Pentagram. Five stars with a candle of each could see as much through blurry vision. Blinded by pain. Anguish. A scream threatened to spill from her mouth but she held it back. No, he would get no satisfaction in hearing her screams._

_She would not plead for mercy. She knew she wouldn't be granted any. She could barely breath, couldn't think - at least nothing but the pain._

_Killian. A thought finally broke through from her trying to make sense of the old man's Latin words. Those blue eyes that shined when something excited him, darkened when he was angry about something.. she would never be able to see them again. Be held in his arms._

Tears finally broke through her eyes, unknown to Alexia that she was also crying in her sleep. She wanted to be safe, she wanted to live, she wanted to be kissed passionately by her husband. She had a whole life ahead out her but now within moments it was gonna be stripped away.

_She wanted -_

"Killian." Alexia whimpered softly in her sleep, finishing the thought of the dream, knowing exactly what she needed.. what she craved. Her body heated up considerably in her short dark red and white polka dot pajama shorts and plain white tank top with thin straps and lace tossed and turned in her sleep, kicking the blankets off forcefully but it didn't seem to matter as her body seemed to glow in the moon light, her favorite mood ring glinting on her pointer finger that she forgot to take off before bed.

_Alexia?_

_Alexia.._

"Alexia.." An soft accented male voice that seemed somehow familiar even in her sleep, was swat angrily away as she tried to get comfortable. The bed seemed really hard when normally it was so much more comfortable, and it was cooler than what she was before. She sighed in happiness, something that a man gave a soft, amused and relieved laugh to and responded back in a huff. All she wanted to do was sleep, damn it why couldn't they leave her alo-

She abruptly shot up, eyes opening widely as she took in the beautiful castle around her. She was laying on the stone floor, something that explained the hard and cool texture, before locking on to amused bright blue eyes that belonged to the man of her dreams - literally. Killian Jones had not aged a day from her 'memories'.. 'dreams'.. whatever the hell they were. Mischievous blue eyes, decked out in leather, dark hair.. All Killian Jones..

She scrambled back, blinking in confusion before giving into the urge to pinch her arm. If she was only dreaming.. Alexia sighed loudly in exhaustion as the pain of her pinch hit her. No such luck.. seems that my projection power is more powerful than any of us thought.

She groaned as she laid down again flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling in thought. She would be here until she wok up in the real world.. her world.. eh, still weird. She was finally here with her soul mate for any amount of time and -

Alexia groaned again, not that she was upset to meet her soul mate in fact she was excited and impatient.. but then she remembered her mother's reaction to Henry being gone for so would hate to make her worry but she was at the very least sixty percent positive of one thing..

"My mom is _so_ gonna kill me.."

...

"Well then we will kill her first." One of the men said in response, a promise in his voice to her huff, making Alexia look at the man who spoke with a '..Really?' type of look. He was wearing leather as well, boots with a white bandanna on his head, contrasting with his sun kissed skinned.

"Sarcasm." She said dryly though humorously she wondered if at was the case. She sighed and dropped back down before pinching herself again. _She would not survive living in a world where sarcasm was not comprehend. No. She had no hope of survival.._

"What's going on here..?" A soft feminine voice startled Alexia, the young beauty sitting upright with a slight struggle, a hand holding her pulsing head that turned to the sound of heels on the floor. A pale slightly older beauty with bright sky blue eyes and bright auburn hair that a running in loose curls looked at her curiously before stopping short at her face.. "Oh.. my lord."

Alexia tilted her head sideways in response as her confusion glinted in her eyes. The woman before her was beautiful indeed, wearing a loose light pink dress that was free flowing with her every move, a diamond necklace around her neck, the silver shaped like hearts, "Umm.. _hi_?"

"Lexi..?! You.." The woman looked heartbroken at the look that must have been on her face, looking at the small group of men around her before looking back at Alexia and smiling sadly, "You have no idea who I am.. do you?"

Alexia picked herself up with some assistance from Killian, a shock instantly coming from their hands meeting and it made her look at the man in front of her curiously before looking back at the woman, unaware that he didn't let go of her hand, "No. I don't believe I do, sorry. This is the first time that I have traveled to.. this world? Sounds even weirder when I say it out loud.."

"That.. can't be." The woman murmured as she stepped forward, looking her over in the pajamas that seemed so foreign.. so.. She shook her head, smiling at Alexia tensely, "My name is Aurora.." The woman, Aurora, sighed when the name didn't register. "Come Alexia.. you must be hungry."

She turned on her heels, moving with a upright posture that made Alexia wonder if it hurt to walk around like that all the time.. Wait a minute.."...How do you know my name?!" Alexia ran after her, nearly tripping in her haste as her ankle soaks struggled for grip on the smooth stone floor. She heard people running behind her as she kept up with the woman while trying not to fall.

"Would you believe me, Alexia, if I told you we were once family?" Aurora stopped short in front of two grand double doors and looked at Alexia's wide eyes calmly.

"I would say _Don't try to prank the prankster,_ as it would be very good advice." Lexi nodded firmly before looking at her thoughtfully "And I am not hungry.. Besides I have seen movies that start out exactly like this where someone mysteriously goes into another world and is stuck there because they ate something.. or they turned into something. Like a fairy -"

Aurora looked at her amused before silently pushed open the doors to reveal tables upon tables full of food, making Alexia blink a few times in surprise before straightening up in mock thought, " _Oooh, you are good._ I'll give you that, but I am really not hungry.." She looked around the room anyways as she skipped forward, "Though.." She twisted to look at them sharply, her pointer finger up with a very serious expression on her normally playful face, "..Do you rum?"

Aurora didn't look at Killian, who was chuckling under his breath with soft eyes and a wide, amused smile on his lips, but simply looked at Alexia. "And just how old are you.. This time around?"

Lexi raised an eyebrow at the added tackled onto the question before shrugging, "Seventeen. Though if you want to get all _technical_ seventeen is the legal age to drink in England." She smirked widely at Aurora's dry look at her ability to find a loophole anywhere, it was a gift. Though it seemed that this chick actually did know her - and very well if she was able to overlook the randomness that was made up of Alexia Potter.

"Really?" Killian smirked devilishly at her, stepping forward soundlessly and looking her over. Her short shorts that left her slightly tanned, long legs bare for him to see and her tank top that barely covered her. He shrugged off his jacket and put it over her shoulders, because even though she was around friends and family he thought that she was too exposed to be decent around others. _And.._ He went to continue when he suddenly looked at the image in front of him, all thoughts flew away from him as quickly as they had come. _Damn, she always did look good in leather._ And the fact that it was his leather jacket on her sent a thrill through him. Possessive? Protective? Didn't matter to him what you called it as long as nobody could see the nipples of her chest through her white tank top. "I didn't know that lass."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, an amused expression on her face. "Yes.. Tell me what's the point of having a dream if you can't get drunk in it?"

She still thought that this was a dream? Interesting. The urge to kiss her nearly overwhelmed him to show her that this was very much real.. but he wouldn't rush her at all. This was his soul mate, and she deserved to be treated as such. He grabbed two bottles from his private stash, and offered her one with a amused, expectant smile as he remembered just how amusing and hilarious she was drunk, "I most certainly agree with that, _love_."

...

Laughter spilled from her lips as Alexia was about to take another sip of her rum.. but seemed t think better of it. Never - besides Sirius that is - had she come a crossed a person that could make her laugh as hard as she found herself doing currently. Sure there were many people that amused her greatly for one reason or another but she none like _Mr_. Killian Jones and his band of misfits. Funny stories, people stumbling and tripping over each other, or saying unintelligible things that didn't make any sense but Alexia found she enjoyed nevertheless.

These people knew how to have fun.. _shocker, shocker._ She giggled and grabbed Aurora's arm as she rolled her eyes with a smile and a shake of her head, pulling the older woman to the dance floor with a goofy grin on her face, "Come on Aurora! Don't be a buzz kill." Alexia teased in good nature before grabbing the woman's hand with her own, holding it high and twirling herself. The room spun afterwards but Alexia couldn't stop laughing softly.

"I.. think you had enough." Aurora suggested with a soft grin that held down her nervousness from being seen. She had just discovered her dear lost family member's existence Aurora didn't want to see the lovely and pranking Alexia get hurt, even if the girl was right and it was a dream too her. Still she was here, in her arms, and Aurora had to push back the tears of happiness that stung her eyes at the mere thought.

"I would have to agree.. as long as you tell me what you meant by us being family." Alexia bargained from somewhere around her, making Aurora look from here she last saw the younger read head... only to find she wasn't there. Aurora blinked a few times before following Killian's weird look of exasperated and thoroughly amused to see.. How the hell did Alexia get up onto the ceiling Chandler?

"H-How..?" Aurora started out the question but cut herself off with a sigh that turned into a soft laugh, "You know what? I may not even want to know."

"Love.. what is it with you and heights?" Killian shook his head amused at her, knowing full well she got up there by teleportation.. though this time it wasn't smoke - It was a ball of _fire._ Huh.. seemed she learned a few tricks since they last saw each other.. _but on another note it was good to see that some things never changed._

Alexia smiled brightly down at Killian before shifting her weight, jumping down and landing right in front of him with a little wobble as she landed but smiled at Killian in thanks when he reached out to help her balance herself. "I tend to think better when I'm up high." She tilted her head to her right side as she looked up at him, before looking around for Aurora. "You know, you still didn't answer my question.." She trailed off with a hint of smugness in her tone. _No, I have not forgotten.. and I am not that drunk so you don't stand a chance at me forgetting to ask you._

"I - I'm your cousin.." Aurora forced out as sudden nervousness colored her tone, before taking a deep breath and pushing forward, "Or at least I was..We were really close even if we didn't see each other a lot. You had magic since you were younger, easily changing your hair color or dress to any color you could ever imagine."

Alexia tilted her head curiously, "Did I ever do it to you? Because I hate to break it to you but even though your dress is beautiful, I don't think pink is your color.. Maybe red? Blue?" She trailed off sheepishly and instead of an offended look on Aurora's face, the older red head surprised her greatly by laughing wholeheartedly.

"That's what you always said. Always twisting your finger at me one second and the next would be blinking surprised down at the tight fitting dark red gown that matched my hair or a bright baby blue that matched my eyes." That carefree smile on Aurora's face slowly dipped downward making Alexia uncertain if she truly wanted to know what made the woman frown, then she spoke again and Alexia didn't know what to think about it,"However, no matter how much I enjoyed and marveled at it... other people.. they did not. You were born a princess.. they .. expected you to act like one-"

_Devils child!_

_Freak!_

So many horrible names called to her as pain, sadness, and frustration shot through her the second that Aurora stopped speaking, being nice and trying to spare Alexia the pain. It was fruitless however because a flash of a crowd of nameless faces scrunched up in disgust, anger and horror came to mind before she shook her head. That couldn't be.. right? She couldn't - _shouldn't_ \- have memories of someone else life.. even if it was her. Which she strongly doubted to begin with...

New question though.. _If_ \- and Alexia said that very loosely - _if she_ was _their Alexia, and this was her cousin.. was Aurora still her cousin after when she died and was reborn with different parents, different last name?_ It seemed _so_ tactless to ask, not that she actually would but it was definitely something that greatly confused Lexi enough to make her head spin.. _Or maybe that was just the Rum?_ She truly couldn't tell..

"Seems like they all were a bunch of buzz kills." Alexia murmured darkly, truly she didn't know how she survived the last time around with people that had no imagination. _Oh, the horrors in life._ Aurora seemed wonder but Alexia knew that she couldn't full herself in thinking that everyone was the same way. The horror and abuse she had to go through both of her lives forbid her from thinking so naïve.

"You said something about being in England, love?" Killian spoke softly after a few seconds of silence, watching Alexia's expressions with a bit lip and sadness in his eyes. He needed to change the subject from whatever she was thinking. Distract her. _"This is the first time that I have traveled to.. this world? Sounds even weirder when I say it out loud."_ He easily recalled her say earlier. She was in the human world, no wonder they couldn't find her in this would! This Dumbledore character hid her reborn soul from him, what Killian wouldn't give to -

Killian sighed, his hand protective wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall, laughing under his breath when he saw she sniff softly. Taking in his husky and leather smell that was naturally all him before speaking, "I went there today..I actually live in America now. Storybrooke, Maine."

"Hmm.." He smiled secretly as his blue eyes became unfocused in thought before looking at her brightly and steering her gently to the spacious, beautiful garden, knowing very well how much she used to love it deep down. In fact she went as far as to say that as a kid she would hid somewhere in the maze and flowers when she didn't want to get ready for a ball. She used to love t there. The quietness,the beauty, the .. "Come love, it seems to me that we have much to catch up on.."

...

...


	10. Blurring Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexia will be the only savior. Emma will be her magical partner in crime and help her a little through things. Emma will be strong but not the savior and not as strong as Lexi. Lexi will always be stronger. Alexia will see the shades of gray that all others won't see, she will understand Regina and will stand up for her time and time again. There is a prophecy from Rumplestiltskin, however it is more concerning Alexia than it is Emma. Emma is there as a guide.
> 
> Alexia's character is complexed. Many layers. She is not your average savior, she is not evil. She is simply someone in between who knows that yes, she wants to help people out but knows that she can't help everyone. That there is no saving everyone. That if she was meant to be a superhero she would have been born with tights and a cape. She simply will do the best she can.

When Alexia woke up the next morning, she was surprised that she felt more refreshed than she ever could compare from before. Funny, normally when she woke up in the morning it was full of groans, huffs and a sharp movement that had her annoying alarm clock in pieces as it hit the wall. One reason why her mother made her have half a closet full of alarm clocks.

Now though.. it seemed today she felt more undeniably awake for the first time in her life. Maybe it was the dream of one Killian Jones and his crew having fun with her and making her feel comfortable. Maybe it was Aurora. Maybe it was Killian chasing her playfully through the maze of hedges and sitting beside him on the gazebo in the center. Laughing, joking, telling each other about themselves and stories of what happened over the years.

She found herself being comfortable around him and when he smiled at her she tried really hard to hold down her blush. Any girl in her position would have understood and wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest. With his dark hair, blue eyes, softly tanned skin and leather - it was almost addictive to her.. and don't even get her started on how _good_ he smelled.

She was sure he was doing it all on purpose, teasing her silently before pulling away. It was aggravating as much as it was amusing. No one could very well keep her interest for long but it seemed in the dream.. she was surrounded by people that cared. That understood her and actually had her best interest at heart. That they somehow knew her flaws and were all okay with them. That she didn't have to hide behind a mask or got weird looks from them..

That was a wonderful, even if it was weird, feeling.

Now though, she was confused. A feeling that she certainly did not like as it clouded her mind and proceeded to make her stomach turn. It felt so real, so wonderful, so.. and then doubt came in, worming it's way into her thoughts. Was it real? Or was the dream just that - a dream? She didn't know or know what to make of the ache inside of her at the mere thought of it being just a dream.

Was such a thing even possible since that was the first time she met him?

Alexia sighed to herself, she had so many questions and not enough answers to pair them with. She laid her right hand over her face, before blinking a few times when she didn't feel cool silver touching her cheek softly. She slowly pulled it away and stared at her right ring finger that she always kept her beautiful diamond tear drop white gold ring.. only to find it wasn't there. Alexia's eyebrows pulled together in confusion before she twisted her hand to have the palm upwards closing her eyes and visualizing exactly what it looked like in her mind. The top of the medium sized tear drop pointed, shimmering in the light with two small tear drops on each side pointed sideways. It was a beautiful ring that she had found among her things one day, to which anyone in the house told her they hadn't given it to her and it wasn't her mother's.

Her mother hadn't had anyone over and it seemed... somehow familiar to her..

Alexia opened her jade colored eyes after she was through visualizing it and looked at her out reached palm.

Nothing. No small fire ball abruptly disappearing to reveal her ring. That meant that it wasn't anywhere in her room. It wasn't in this world even.. it was as if it never even existed.

_"How does this work?" One of the pirates from the dream that introduced himself to her as 'Smee' questioned curiously, his eyes twinkling at her with awe at her display of magic._

_"Well.. I have only used it once or twice in my world and I don't particularly know if it would be able to have you all cross over to my world. It's a simple spell though. The person casting it types in the coordinates and it simply takes you there.' Alexia looked unnaturally serious as she stared at all of them for a long moment then looked back at the innocent ring that meant aa great deal to her for some reason. "One wrong number and disaster could happen. You could end up somewhere you wish you wouldn't have. Because the ring is small only one would be able to grab ahold of it as soon as it is time to have it activate so I will spell a different thing for each person. When it activates tomorrow at midnight on the dot you need to grab onto it. You will feel your stomach starting to feel a twist, and you will be levitated in the air, spiraling.. I warm all of you that while you are gonna be in aa different place? You are going to land hard somewhere on the ground.." She winced softly, remembering her first time using a portkey._

_"A portkey, you say..?" One of them questioned softly, making her nod in answer before he continued, "And we would be stuck in a land, without magic, and ruled by the evil Queen?"_

_Alexia sighed and shook her head in disappointment before glaring darkly at the man in question. He was a little taller than her, tanned skin, dark spiked hair and blue eyes. She had just met them and for the first time since this dream started she felt herself getting annoyed. She leaned forward on the table and growled lowly at him, making him gulp as he took in her cold jade eyes that were always so warm._

_"Let's make sure a few things are absolutely clear, shall we? I don't remember you." She glared at him before straightening up and looking around her,_ "Any of you." _She looked at the man again, "Tell me something, honestly, do you expect me to stand by and keep my mouth shut while people badmouth my_ mother? _A bunch of people I only know through distant dreams? You may call her 'The evil Queen' amongst yourselves all you like, but may heaven help you if I hear it. She is not evil, she is misunderstood. How would any of you feel if someone denied your ability to have a happy ever after time and time again? These people besides Rumblestiltskin don't have magic, and seemed to me from what I found out like he wanted to give up his powers. I can do magic there as well as some others. Things are not always black and white - people just don't tend to see the gray in between."_

_Silence surrounded her as the pirates around her blinked.. all except one. Killian was silent beside her, his arms crossed in front of him as he took in what she was saying, knowing very well how protective she got of the people she let in her heart._

_"How would you feel if things were so bad for you that you had to cast a curse just so you could find even a glimpse of what everyone else so easily found?" Alexia laughed.. but this time it ws dryly and not at all amused, "Some evil person Regina Mills - 'The Evil Queen' - is_ huh? _To take in a young seven year old girl into her arms and home, the girl running away from her abusive home where she was more of a starving slave than a family member?"_

_Killian looked down at her surprised and scared for her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him within the split second that it took the thought of it to enter his mind. Maybe the Queen wasn't as evil as people thought?_

_" She is tough, strong, fiercely protective to the point where she will destroy anyone tha poses a threat to her or what she cares about.." A smile slowly turned up the corners of Alexia's lips as she spoke before nodding firmly, "But.. at the end of the day? She is just like you and I with the want of belonging.. The want to find her forever."_

_Her eyes narrowed at all of the shocked pirates that couldn't meet her gaze for more than aa few seconds at the most, aside from Killian who still had his arms around her curvy frame to offer the comfort he knew she needed silently. A feisty glint was in her eyes as her lips twisted into an unforgiving frown. "Now are you going to stop the attitude towards the first person to actually give a damn about me in this life or are at least more than half of you lot ready to find another way to the 'other world' as you so kindly put it?"_

Ah.. right. But.. if that happened.. if that was how her ring went missing.. then maybe that actually wasn't just a dream at all..?

Ugh, this was so confusing! Was it even possible that the line between 'their world' and the human world.. were _blurring_?

Alexia groaned lowly to herself and got up out of bed to go to her tall dresser. She pulled out a pair of black faded ripped jeans, a white lacy tank top, a matching pair of white lace bra and boyleg shots before going to her bathroom to take a shower.

After she scrubbed herself with her black berry and vanilla shampoo and body wash, she stepped out the shower with the smoke from the hot water trying to cloud up her room. She got dressed quickly, put on just a little bit of eyeliner before she threw on some black flats.

A knock on the door made her twist from the mirror in her room before telling whoever it was they could come in. Her mother poked her head in, making her smile softly in greeting before Alexia saw the frown that was on her mother's lips.

"What's wrong?" Alexia questioned before she knew the words left her lips.

"Henry was not in his room this morning.." Regina bit her lip to try to keep her worry concealed but Alexia knew her mother way to well to be fooled. She sighed, seemed there was gonna be another search party.. and here she thought she got through to him to stop making them worry like this!

"Ma, we'll find him.." Alexia tiredly murmured before turning to grab her phone after seeing her mother nod. She eyed her messed up bed after her mother left before snapping her fingers at the bed and watched with a smirk on her lips as it neatly made itself.

She shook her head as she opened up a text message to Hermione, wishing her a good morning and that she will see her at school before Alexia walked out of her room with her book bag hanging over one of her shoulders. Her little brother was on her mind as she hit her lip, and sighed in frustration.

Kid was so lucky that she had to go to school, though you could bet that he was gonna hear her mouth when she got home. Guilt came though, whispering that she was a hypocrite because she projected herself to her soulmate.. but that didn't come out in the open. She didn't do it on purpose or run away and make people worry over her. Sure she loved to play games with people.. but there is a line that you just didn't cross..

Alexia groaned again, _Damn it kid, this is so not cool. Where did you run off to now?_

...

...


	11. Hello Love..

Latin words came to an abrupt halt as an old set of teeth grind together in irritation. Bright blue eyes flashed angrily, the color as cold as the icy emotion they held within them. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this. For years, Albus Dumbledore tried _every_ spell he could get his hands on, _every_ idea that came to mind, and listened to _every_ word that was spoken about that damn Potter brat. Nothing at all. He thought he sensed her presence a little while ago in Diagon Alley, but when he turned up under a disguise he couldn't see any one that would have been the Potter heir..

The Hogwarts letter didn't even sense her which gave him only three opinions to contemplate : That she was dead, out of Britain or hidden behind powerful magic. None of which he liked to think about, but if he sat and thought for a minute he knew very well that no amount of wards would be able to hide the brat that was more trouble than what she was worth.

 

Albus growled lowly from where he sat in the darkened corner of the his room, the house handed down to him after when his own mother and father died so many years ago. Wards held the whole manor undetectable to the ministry or anyone that wished him harm. He almost scoffed out loud in a clustered of emotions. Rage and disgust being a constant overpower to any other he felt.

He was Albus fucking Dumbledore for crying out loud! He was once looked up to by the whole entire wizarding world, he was Chief of Wizengamot, he had many powerful people in high places underneath his thumb.. and _now_.. Now, there was nothing left for him. The Dumbledore ancestral home was the only place he could hide from the pointed wands and the faces that were twisted in anger.

He, in all his self righteousness, didn't quite understand what exactly their problem was. Every move he made was for them, those ignorant ungrateful herd of sheep! He was doing this for the greater good. So they could survive Voldemort and any other threat that came to them. It was about preserving their race, preserving those precious blood lines that everyone seemed to care one way or another about.

What was the matter with sacrificing one little girl to save themselves? The need of many always outweighed the need of the few-

An emotional sound that was more of a song than an actual chirp broke through his thoughts, making Albus narrow his eyes into daggers as he slowly drew them to a red bird that was looking downright pitiful in the too small for it's size cage. That Phoenix, 'Fawkes' was also more trouble than what it was worth. Funny how things ended up, such an interesting story to be told to Alexia Potter when he finally caught the little bitch. A victorious smirk curled widely on his chapped, slightly broken lips.

He could use Fawkes to find her.. hopefully. Albus didn't know for such that it could work since one Phoenix to another and they were blood related in their old lives. He needed power, another brilliant mind to bounce ideas off of.. and he knew exactly who it should be..

Powerful magic was focused as he twisted his body into a swirling vortex of power, mind focused and before long he was standing in front of a frail skeletal figure that looked about the same age of he. Blue orbs met great sunken eyes that were a different, darker shade of the same color. Albus hadn't seen his old friend turned lover since they dueled, after they tried to take his irritating self righteous brother down and ended up killing his little sister instead. The man shot Albus a smirk that widened to showcase wrinkled cheekbones and most of a set of teeth gone when the ex headmaster of Hogwarts reached out an old, wrinkly pale hand for the inmate to take.

 

"It has been a long time.. Gellert."

...

A pair of plump lips pulled back and forth underneath the abuse of a set of pearly white teeth, and Lexi couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. That something big was going to happen soon and she would be completely out of her depth. She should be happy that things were going so well for her family, that things were getting easier.. that she didn't need to put up a silencing spell around her room for fear of waking up her family with the screaming that came from her nightmares.

Alexia sighed as she threw her book bag over her right shoulder, giving a friend of hers a smile that hid her nerves before walking out of the last class of the day. She had such a headache suddenly coming on that it hurt to even blink. Hermione caught her in the hallway, a smile turning quickly into a worried frown when her best friend easily caught on to her troubles.. though it was easy to figure out by just watching the red haired witch massaging her temples slowly with the tips of her pointer fingers.

Hermione gave her a small, understanding smile with a gentle pat on her left shoulder before steering her away from the loud crowd of fellow students around them. "You okay..?" The curly brown haired witch spoke softly to her best friend, knowing very well that things were amplified to hear louder than the tone they were said in when the person had a headache.

Alexia winced at a sharp pain, her hand coming up to smooth the spot that just so happened to conceal her rune from view. It didn't exactly hurt much over the years but when it did it hurt badly, like a sharp tip of a knife was slowly being thrust into her head.

A soft beep came from the phone in her pocket of her leather jacket, making Lexi dig for it after she gave her friend a nod.

 _How was your day?_ The message was sent from her mother, and she found herself typing up 'It was fine.' to send back to her. In reality though, Lexi mocked her third period history teacher and proceeded to embarrass him by going back and forth in a debate about the civil war, him not at all believing that she gave a college levelled answer to his question. She hated gym, not because she was bad at it, but for the teacher forcing them to wear shorts that clung to her curves and gave her unwanted attention from both genders.

Instead of complaining though, she swallowed it all and decided that her mother didn't really need or want to hear her rambling - especially when Henry was missing. A part of her really didn't want to lay in on him about it, since she somehow teleported into another world just last night. She couldn't really make heads or tails with it, if it really happened ot not, but she couldn't help but worry about the little guy.

All of this started when he found his mother yesterday and Lexi thought he was going through a phase, a rebellious one, but one that would be over shortly. Henry had a huge heart that knew no bounds, and Lexi.. she didn't know if he knew for sure who their mother once was. In certain terms though, she didn't care. She loved the woman she called mother since a young age. She saved her from dying, took her underneath her wing in both magic and non magical things. She loved her - being 'The Evil Queen' or not. The powerful magic around the town made enemies unable to find her, Dumbledore being one of them.

No one was hurt, no one threatened anyone she cared about.. Lexi found that it didn't bother her too much. Her mother was badass, strong, and most of all? Human. She wanted what everyone else wanted, what everyone else tried so hard to protect. Their forever. Was it so unacceptable to think that the Evil Queen wanted love as well? Wanted happiness? Things weren't all black and white, people just tended to overlook the shades of gray.

Alexia let out a slow breath when she caught sight of Henry walking up to the house with his biological mother right beside him, her body running forward as quickly as she could to embrace him tightly. Beside them, Emma blinked once in surprise at how the younger woman seemed to appear out of nowhere, before taking a step back to give the 'siblings' room.

_"You are going to help her bring happy endings. She's the savior but she needs help. Yours and her soul mates. People are after her, bad people. It's your destiny to be here.."_

Emma thought at first it was cute.. weird, but cute that Henry thought that his older sister was the savior of happy endings. How he thought their mother was evil and didn't care for him sent her on edge though. She could tell that even if Regina was strict with them, family or not the girl wouldn't let anything happen to him. It was the tense muscles of her shoulders and back, her arms clutching him as if she was worried sick about him all day that he was missing. The girl may not be a 'savior' but Alexia sure was a protective older sister, a very good thing with the kid running around and disappearing.

_"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.."_

"Thank goodness." Alexia murmured as she slowly released him, giving him a look that said she wasn't happy that he ran off but felt it wasn't her place to say anything. Emma turned her head, eyeing the other girl that looked to be the same age as Alexia, standing there with a soft smile on her sunkissed face. Must be a friend of Alexia's.

" _Henry_!" The front door opened quickly, making them all turn to look as Regina breathed in a sigh of relief at the sight of her son, but couldn't conceal a frown as Henry quickly ran past her into the house. Alexia's eyebrows pulled together in confusion at such an act before shaking her head, giving her mother a hug in greeting as Hermione followed her into the house leaving her mother to say thank you.

When Lexi came back down from her room though she had to stop at the bottom of the stairs, when an argument reached her ears, making her look down at her body that was clad in ripped black skinny jeans, a light gray tank top that had three loose buttons in the front, and was paired up with flat ankle boots.

"Miss Swan.." Her mother's tone was cold and formal as she spoke to the blond woman, "you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been - well, who knows that you've been doing - I've changed _every_ diaper, soothed _every_ fever, endured _every_ tantrum. _You_ may have given birth to him, but he is _my_ son."

When Henry's mother spoke she seemed to stutter in surprise and shame, "I was not-"

"No." Regina growled out to cut her off of whatever she was going to say, "You don't get to speak - you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you _tossed_ him away. Do you know what a _closed adoption_ is? It's what you _asked_ for. You have _no_ legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you _leave_ this town. Because if you don't, I will _destroy_ you if it is the _last thing_ I do. _Goodbye_ , Miss Swan."

Alexia couldn't be surprised at what she heard her mother say to Henry's mother. Her mother was very protective of what she cared about. To her, Miss Swan held a threat over her head. Henry was a sweet boy that listened to what he was told, up until he found his birth mother or maybe a few days before that.. She doubted Henry's biological mother would leave town like her mother told her to do. Alexia just hoped that the sickening feeling that was in the pit of her stomach all day had nothing to do with Henry's mother being in town.

"..Do you love him?" The blond woman questioned after a moment of silence before her mother could retreat into the house, making Regina's heels pause in shock at the mere question being asked. As if there shouldn't be a question on if she loves him or not since she was trying very hard to re-establish the relationship between them, outside forces not helping in the slightest.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" Regina raised an eyebrow that was above narrowed dark brown eyes, challenging her. _Daring her_ to ask the question that was none of her damned concern in the first place. She gave him up after all. How dare Emma Swan question Regina's love for _her_ son?

"Henry.. Do you love him?" The blond clarified slowly, hesitantly, at the glare that Regina was giving her. Emma seemed not as sure as she once was for asking that question. It was clear by how worried she was, how lost she was to handle his behavior - that Regina Mills loved Henry. Wanted the best for him.

Regina frowned deeply at her, saying back towards the other woman, "Of course I love him." before turning away and walking into the house with an sad, weary look on her face that Alexia had rarely seen on her mother's face. The red head took in a deep breath before stomping in place on the step she was standing on before stepping off the step to face her mother with a small smile.

"Hey ma, Hermione and I were wondering if we could go to Granny's diner and do our homework there. We're kind of hungry." Alexia watched as her mother pursed her lips together in contempt before nodding her consent.

"Sure, be back at six for dinner. Don't eat too much and save room for it. Keep your phone on you, let me know when you get there and when you are on your way back. Do you need any money?" Regina nodded slowly when Lexi told her that she was saving up her allowance and that she had it covered, not that it was a surprise since the girl didn't spend a dime on things that she didn't need, before taking a few steps forward to watch as she walked up the steps, "Oh and Lex?" Regina waited until the red headed magic user looked at her from her place up the stairs, before smirking widely, "You should know better than to eavesdrop, the amount of steps you took does not make up that whole staircase.."

Alexia raised an eyebrow, the right side of her lip twitching upwards before she saluted with two fingers, "Yes ma'am."

Regina shook her head amused as she watched the younger woman walk up the stairs in an offhanded manner about her. This wasn't the first time Alexia eavesdropped and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. She eyed the staircase for a moment before Regina found herself walking up the steps. Sirius would be home in less than twenty minutes, give or take five more than that, and while she certainly wasn't happy with Henry's current behaviour he was showing.. She knew that said normally good little boy was about to find out the real meaning of being grounded. Big time.

As of right now though, Regina thought that it was about damn time she found out what this secret book was about.

...

Walking up the steps of the small little diner with Hermione right beside her her, Alexia smiled in greeting at Mr. Gold as she passed by him on his way out. He was always kind to her since sh first met him as a child and she was warmed by the small half smile he gave her in return before going about his day.

In the doorway, looking at 's retreating back Alexia paused when she heard a voice that was becoming more familiar as of late, asking who he was. In response a beautiful dark brown haired woman spoke as she watched the man through the white curtains that framed a nearby, window, "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

Alexia smirked widely in amusement as she stared at the light blond haired woman that was Henry's birth mother. So what if she was on her mother's side? Alexia felt that both Henry and this woman deserved to know each other. If one of her biological parents were alive and willing to be apart of her life, then she would want to spend time with them as much as possible. She wasn't jealous of Henry, just.. saddened. She wanted to give Miss Swan - this Emma - a chance to get to know her son. Even if it was just for Henry's sake.

Alexia was weary though, the change in Henry since he found his biological mother was not lost to her. If the woman had the power to effectively change his attitude towards the woman that cared for the both of them since a young age..

"The inn?" Emma questioned with a curious air around her, her eyes darting to the booth that Alexia and her friend were sitting as soon as she started to ask the question. Alexia gave her a small smile that was both sad and understanding, making the blond wonder what the young red headed girl's background story was. The understanding she could understand herself, saw how she wanted to give Emma a chance to be around Henry, even if her 'mother' didn't want her to. Emma saw the weariness that came hand and hand with that understanding..

But the sadness? The blond didn't see a cause for it.. What did the younger girl have to be sad about?

Granny shook her head amused, "No.. The _town_. So.. How long will you be with us?"

Emma pulled herself out of her thoughts quickly to answer the older woman, "A week..?" The two words sounded more of a question than a statement, before she nodded softly and spoke a little louder in confirmation. A week would be able to make her see whether or not Henry was happy, if Regina Mills actually did have Henry's best interest at heart, if there was more to Alexia than what she gave to outsiders.. and why she felt so drawn to Sheriff Graham earlier.. "Just a week."

Granny smiled softly and grabbed an old fashioned key from behind the make shift bar to give to Emma, "Great. Welcome to Storybrooke." She nodded to the staircase that led up the upper floor where the 'bed' part of _Granny's bed and breakfast_ came in. "I'll show you to your room."

Alexia smiled widely up at the woman who introduced herself as 'Ruby' and asked what they would like. The red head ignored Hermione's laugh that was barely concealed behind a cough as she ordered three blueberry pancakes with whipped cream on top and an orange juice. Hermione 'apologized' to the older woman, saying that Alexia had an 'addiction' that of course earned her a glare which the witch ignored and ordered some potato wedges with a glass of Sprite soda.

"I would say something about you needing to be practical," Hermione began to tease to her just as the door to the 'restaurant' sounded with a bell as it opened, the curly brown haired girl pulling her book bag in front of her. Her doe eyes flashing with amusement as she pulled the zipper of her book bag open, "Since it isn't a snack per say, and it isn't breakfast now.. But I know how much you _love_ your blueberry pancakes so.."

Alexia dramatically clutched her heart as if she was wounded, her eyes holding the emotions of shock, amusement and excitement despite her act "Teasing now, Hermione? Ah.." Lexi snickered lowly to herself as she too pulled her book bag from the wall where it leaned beside her to get out her math homework, "I dare say that I have rubbed off on you. _Finally._ It only took a _couple years._ I am so proud!"

Lexi balled her right hand into a fist and playfully placed it over her mouth as if she were currently restraining herself from crying, making her friend that sat a crossed from her shake her head from side to side with amusement and a smirk on her lips.  
  


Fully into the role of restraining to 'cry' she didn't notice for a few seconds that a tall male figure wearing a long black leather stood next to their table. She narrowed her eyes slightly at the jacket, sensing the powerful defensive magic that clung to it.. it was familiar in a way that puzzled her. Both the jacket and the magic that she could have sworn was.. _her own magical signature._ It shouldn't be possible since she couldn't remember ever-

Her gaze trailed up from the smooth, shiny looking black leather jacket to the broad chest that had his arms crossed over it with an air of expectancy that led to stong shoulders to reveal..

Alexia blinked once.. then to more times up at a face she only saw in her dreams. Black smooth hair framed the man's face, his blue eyes twinkling down at her with .. was that love laced in with happiness, amusement and a tint of exhaustion? His lips curved into a smirk that seemed to always be on his face when she dreamed of him.

"Lexi.. do you know him?" Hermione's confused question sounded to Alexia as if she was underwater. It didn't register to the red head's brain as it would have if she wasn't so shocked.

_How was this real?_

_How was he here in Storybrooke if they were just dreams..?_

"Hello love.." His Irish accent was thickly rolling off his tongue and he never removed his eyes from her as his hand sunk into his right front pocket to pull out.. The diamond of the ring that was missing since this morning glinted with the sunlight that broke through the windows of the diner. At the sight of it, reality seemed to smack her in the face. The urge to pinch herself was almost overwhelming.. She somehow knew though that this wasn't a daydream, that she didn't fall asleep. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, pounding in her ears as she took him and his widening smirk in with wide eyes.

"I believe _this_ belongs to you..?"


	12. Here I stand

For years, Killian Jones was not ashamed in the least to admit that he _hated_ Rumpelstiltskin and Albus Dumbledore with a passion. He would so bet highly that until he took his very last breath of air, he wouldn't rest until he tried to kill the two powerful magic users that took everything from him in a blink of an eye and a sadistic smile curving on their lips. The both of them couldn't seem to understand the words 'independence' and 'free will', simply allowing others to live their lives.

While Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the one that killed Alexia, and somewhere along the way developed a twisted sense of what the magic user deemed as 'protection', he still shouldn't have _fucking took her!_

Before all of this, Killian wasn't what someone would call _bloodthirsty_ by any means or as his thoughts had later portrayed him to be. However, these two people made the fatal mistake of stealing away the only woman that Killian allowed himself to love. As such, the satisfyingly creative dreams of revenge that his growingly twisted mind came up with were the very things that kept him going over the years

Alexia was his wife, his soul mate, his other half, his.. _everything_ and she was gone in the second she held her hands up to protect herself, before he even had a chance to take more than a step forward to help her. He had relentlessly searched for her until the cursive lettering of her name upon his arm tinted black as a signal of her unwilling departure from the world of the living, taking a large piece of his soul with her.

The insanity that suddenly plagued his mind after her death was the prime example of the many laws placed upon them that were against killing off one mate while leaving their other half to live. As such, even though he hated Rumpelstiltskin and that childish, infuriatingly smug smile that he always seemed to have.. if any one knew and classified the revenge plans that he laid out for Rumpelstiltskin alone as ' _horrifying'_? Than those that were much, _much_ worse that were especially designed for Albus Dumbledore would hav made their faces turn sickly pale, their stomachs feel like it was turning and found they were unable to do anything but stare in pure, unadulterated terror.

Over the years since Alexia's death, those revenge plans were easily scatched out when Kilian deemed them to be not enough while he sat in silence in the captain's courters of the Jolly Roger. Time had been taken to make sure every detail was defined. Detailed to the very last second where Killian looked deep into their pained eyes, struggling to breathe as they looked up at him with a plea of mercy. A plea he wouldn't grant, death he would grant in it's place after they realized that they should have never set their eyes upon Alexia's form.

He would not apologise for thinking of nothing over the years but revenge in place of his soul mate, his wife, his Alexia.

From the precise moment that Alexia's name upon his skin lightened with life, telling him that she had bee reborn, he knew that these plans needed to be put into place with urgency. Dumbledore was bound to want her still and Rumpelstiltskin.. If Rumplestilskin didn't keep his grubby fingers to himself this time around, Killian would be sure to cut them off.

Killian may not know much more than the average person within their world about Rumpelstiltskin nor did he ever have the sudden desire after her death to do more but sink the sharp, pointed tip of a dagger within him for stealing away his soul mate - which seemed to immediately follow the mysterious events of her death. Albus Dumbledore he knew close to nothing about, though Killian knew that he wanted to control Alexia and he power. He couldn't help but smirk coldly at times when he wistfully dreamed of the fight that she gave Dumbledore in return for the thought that she easily could be tamed.

Alexia was just as humorous, feisty and driven as he remembered her to be even before she had somehow travelled to their world via her dreams. Only it wasn't really a dream, for if it was his - he would have made sure it never ended. He revelled in being able to touch her, talk to her, hear her laugh and see her smile around him once again. The world seemed so much brighter with her around him. As if the black, white and gray swirls that dominated his life were suddenly cast aside and painted with vibrant colors. To see her again, so full of life and humour, made him want to do anything to protect her against all the odds he knew damn well were stacked against her.

Despite having 'Moderate Autism' since Alexia was an infant, she worked hard through it, just like she always did when she was faced with a problem. What Alexia wanted more than anything was a family of her own that accepted her despite her flaws, she simply wanted to be treated like a human being. If she found that within the 'Evil Queen' in his absence in her early years of rebirth, who was he to judge?

As a princess, Alexia hated that she didn't get the love and comfort that she wanted from her family. Hated that these filthy rich idiots walked past the poor, starving children that were nothing but bones, snickering nastily at them. The children that barely held themselves upright from falling over in hunger and exhaustion..

 _Until, of course, she did something about it.._ Killian thought with a growingly wide smirk curving his lips after he pulled himself upright from where he landed hard on the strange, black paved road that they didn't have in _their world_. His leather boots made a slight sound as he walked forward to read the sign posted up ahead only a few feet from them, "Welcome to Storybrooke.." He murmured under his breath softly and something on the road got his attention as it shone brightly with the sunlight that graced them from the skies above and pure, unadulterated magic.

As he picked it up delicately, the main diamond that was cut into a tear drop glinted brightly in his blue eyes, almost as if it was prideful to have his attention once again. It was painfully familiar and he still remembers the shock he felt when his Lexi had it in her possession once again.. even more so when she trusted him with it to keep it safe.. Before all of this utter mayhem in their lives started, Alexia would make her own mayhem if anyone besides himself so much as tried to shake the hand it was on - much less actually have it in their possession.

It was more than just a family heirloom, belonging firstly to grandmother who was one out of three people within the Jalcs family that gave a damn about her. It was more than that though, it was actually was her back up, power reserve that was keyed to her magical core. If anyone aimed to harm her, they would do it with this seemingly normal ring - from the inside, out.

As much as it cut him up inside to think of it, she didn't know of him as of yet. He may know things about her that no one else knew, but he didn't understand why she subconsciously trusted him with such a priceless object even if she may not know what it's origin was. It still filled his heart with warmth all the same, to know that even without knowing the long history they had spent together, she still held the instinctive feeling of trust for him on a level that she simply didn't give freely. Especially to a stranger, what he actually was now to her.

He swore to himself that he would protect her by any means necessary.. starting with taking out Albus Dumbledore and Rumpelstiltskin the first chance he got. Merely the names of these two people, let alone what would if he ever saw their faces, had never failed to raise Killian's blood pressure and coax to the surface of his emotions the all consuming rage that had gathered within him over the years.

However, all of Killian's carefully laid out plans came to an abrupt halt when he reached 'Granny's bed and breakfast' that resided in the town square and had seen with his own eyes that Alexia greeted Rumpelstiltskin with a smile. To add to Killian's shock, Rumpelstiltskin returned it with a look of _fondness_ in his eyes as he stared at Lexi. How that had happened in his absence was a loss to him.. but somehow, in all of a split second it seemed, all Killian could picture within his mind in that moment was his feisty, loyal Alexia staring at him in a way that she never had before.

With her piercing green eyes wide with tears and a series of emotions, her heart shaped youthful face shifted into a heartbreaking picture of betrayal if he ever did kill Rumpelstiltskin.. She didn't know that he was the one that took her though. He wasn't the person that she thought she knew.. This was so unexpected..

It was in the next second that time seemed to speed up, where Alexia went into the little diner with her curly dark brown haired friend and Rumpelstiltskin went on his merry way down the street. It would be too easy to go after the older magic user that thought he could meddle in Alexia's life, and without his memories Killian found that it would be the perfect time to extract his revenge.. Suddenly though, he was faced with a dilemma that Killian had never anticipated..

After years of loneliness.. now that he was finally here, within _walking distance_ of Rumpelstiltskin.. did he even want to extract the revenge that he worked so hard to plan out? The plans that were tossed aside, balled up and thrown in his Captain's courters on the Jolly Roger.. perfected..

Did he really want the repercussions that came with extracting those plans though?

Alexia's happiness was always his top priority, held above all else including his own safety, and as much as he desperately wanted to rip Rumpelstiltskin a new ass hole for so much as thinking that Killian couldn't protect her and that she would be better off with him..

Alexia had always meant much more..

It was then, in a split second decision, Killian caught himself doing something he would have never thought was in his capabilities.. he set aside his plans for Rumpelstiltskin. If the magic user thought that he could steal Alexia away again though, he had another thing coming. Killian had no doubt in his mind that he would end Rumpelstiltskin if he tried such a thing again, and as for Lexi.. well, he would much rather her be _pissed off_ at him and _safe_ \- rather than _dead.  
_

Killian glared darkly at the Dark One's back, making a mental note to have a few choice words with him when he got his memories back before turning his head to look at his crew that dutifully followed him into the town. Each and every one of them had a deep scowl on their expressions, each wanting revenge for Alexia - their friend and .. _queen_ , even if she absolutely hated such a term.

Killian gave them all a warning glance before his eyes strayed away to look lovingly at Alexia threw the window. Watching as she smiled brightly and laughed humorously with her friend, only stopping when the food they had ordered finally arrived.

Before he could even acknowledge what he was doing, his feet carried him forward to stand in the doorway of this little establishment. When Killian caught sight of the waitress's face, he had to raise an amused eyebrow, briefly wondering if any other of Alexia's old friends would be showing up sooner or later in this little town.. before an all too familiar laugh captured his attention.

Alexia's curly brown haired friend pulled her school bag in front of her, and with her wide doe-like eyes flashing with amusement as she pulled the zipper of her book bag open, she spoke softly in an accent that matched Lexi's British one. "Since it isn't a _snack_ per say, and it isn't _breakfast_ now.. But I know how much you _love_ your blueberry pancakes so.."

Alexia dramatically clutched her heart as if she was wounded, her eyes holding the emotions of shock, amusement and excitement despite her act. " _Teasing_ now, Hermione? Ah.." Lexi snickered lowly to herself as she too pulled her book bag from the wall where it leaned beside her to pull out a piece of paper to work on, "I dare say that I have rubbed off on you. _Finally._ It only took a _couple years._ I am so proud!"

Lexi balled her right hand into a fist and playfully placed it over her mouth as if she were currently restraining herself from crying, making her friend that sat a crossed from her shake her head from side to side with amusement and a smirk on her lips. It was an act that made KIllian smile in amusement, since he had seen her act in such a way before. It was good to know some things never changed..

He shook his head, walking forward as his crew occupied seats at a table on the side, to stand beside her table happily. Happy to finally be with her after years of loneliness clouding his heart and his judgement. He stood next to her with pride and love filling every inch within his once cold, dead heart and a smile curved his lips when he caught every little second of her surprised reaction.

Alexia blinked once.. then to more times.. up at his face with a look of complete and utter disbelief. He memorized ever detail of what she looked like now, younger in the face yet she still had her wonderful sense of humor, her sense of adventure.. he could see it in her eyes. No matter what horrors that Albus Dumbledore may have put her through to make her be reborn with no memory of her past self.. she was still his Lexi..

"Lexi.. do you know him?" Alexia's friend, Hermione he believes that she called her, asked the red head in a confused tone.. though it didn't seem to register to Alexia as she just continued to stare at him with wide, emotional eyes that made his own orbs start to sting with tears.

_Yes, love. I am here._

_Finally, here I stand.. right beside you._

"Hello love.." His Irish accent was thickly rolling off his tongue with his half concealed emotions and he never removed his eyes from hers as his hand sunk into his right front pocket to pull out.. The tear drop diamond ring that she entrusted him with to keep safe. It now glinted proudly with the sunlight that broke through the windows of the diner, as if reveling in all the attention it was now given from it's mistress. It was almost comical how very much alive it seemed to be on more than one occasion, kind of like a dog excited to see it's master finally home after thinking the person was gone forever..

He couldn't keep his smirk from widening in humor and happiness at how wide her eyes got as Alexia looked from the ring to him and back again.. his own heart pounded with joy in his ears as he forced himself to continue.. "I believe this belongs to you..?"

There was a beat of silence that seemed to stretch on forever as Alexia's mouth slowly opened in shock. The plate of blueberry pancakes that she had always loved in her 'past life', sat forgotten in front of her as she tried to breathe in slowly through her nose and exhale out of her mouth.

"Lexi..?" Hermione seemed worried as she directed her gaze from glaring confused at him from where he stood with the ring, showcased within his fingers.

Lexi sighed softly and he could only imagine how _damn confused_ she was, not that her 'port keys' had worked but with the realization that none of it was actually a dream. That not only had she traveled to another world that was technically not her own this time around, but the fact that it wasn't a dream. That it was real. That _he_ was as real as she herself was..

Killian frowned in concern at how pale she was slowly becoming in the face from the healthy shade of sunskissed skin she always held.

" _Holy fucking shit_.." Alexia growled the curse softly in disbelief before moving her plate of pancakes over to the right - which he found amusement in since he was standing on her left and through it all, she still had the _safety_ of her precious blueberry pancakes in mind - before banging her head hard on the table.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it and will review. As I sid it was only an idea and I hope you let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. :)
> 
> Alexia 'Lexi, for a nickname' will be such a sweetheart that sees the good in everyone, even when they don't see it themselves. Emma will still be in here as Henry biological mother but I don't know if I will make her the saviour or not.. or if I will make Alexia it instead.
> 
> Alexia will be a prankster, loving, caring, smart but naïve in some things. She is a pure light creature and will be able to shapeshift into a Phoenix when she gets a little older. The upcoming chapters will most likely be her growing up and adjusting to having someone take care of her. Henry is no born yet but he will be coming soon to be adopted as Lexi's friend and brother.


End file.
